al final del arcoiris
by sakurakiyoshi
Summary: "ya no seré la sombra del equipo 7"-tu eres la portadora del Niji no chakra el poder mas grande del mundo-akatsuki te busca-Si me volví fuerte no es para ganar las batallas-sonrió-si no para proteger a los que quiero-Tal vez no encontremos la salida de esto pero... TODOS LLEVAMOS LA VOLUNTAD DEL FUEGO!-ganaron la batalla mas no la guerra!-y así la mariposa cumplió con su propósito.
1. Platicas

hola soy sakurakiyoshi

este es mi primer capi de esta historia si me dejan reviews le sigo no sean duros soy nueva -.-

y me gustaría saber su opinión positiva gomen

aclaracion naruto es propiedad de kishimoto-sama no son mios ( por desgracia xp)

Aquí va el capi!

* * *

><p>Al final del arcoíris<p>

En un departamento de konoha se encontraba una joven pelirrosa en su balcón con sus cortos cabellos removiéndose con la brisa de la noche en sus manos tenía un porta retrato con la foto de tres jóvenes eran una pelirrosa sonriente, un rubio que también sonreía y un pelinegro estaba sin expresión alguna en el rostro en eso tomo la foto y la miro con mucha nostalgia.

-sasuke-kun por que no vuelves a tu hogar conmigo y naruto te extrañamos tanto ya han pasado 2 largos años sin ti-dijo con tristeza mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus orbes color jade-recuerdo que cuando te vi tu t-u casi me m-e mat-as de no ser po-r kakashi-sensei lo hubieras logrado, te prometo que voy hacer tan fuerte como tú y haci podre traerte de vuelta- dijo en un susurro secando sus lagrimas y entrando finalmente a su recamara.

Al día siguiente la Haruno se levanto muy temprano y citó a ino yamanaka, ten ten Ama y hinata hyuga las 4 kuniochis se encontraban en casa de sakura.

-Para que nos citaste frente?-dijo ino con curiosidad

-por que las estoy invitando a ir a un entrenamiento-respondió con seguridad

-pero sakura-chan mi padre es muy estricto y no cr…-la haruno la interrumpió

-ya me encargue de sus permisos

-wuau sakura-chan pensaste en todo-dijo tenten emocionada

-solo falta su consentimiento y que dicen?

-me apunto

-cuenta conmigo

-yo también

-como todas estamos de acuerdo partimos hoy en media hora en la salida de la aldea

-hai!-y salieron de la casa las tres kunoichis de la casa cuando la Haruno se quedo sola fue a su habitación.

"_qué bueno que aceptaron ya que tsunade-sama no me dejaba ir sola"_

"_**nos considera débil u.u"**_

"_no es eso sino que se preocupa por nosotras"_

"_**está bien VOY POR TI SASUKE-KUN"**_

"_ya no seré la sombra de los demás sakura Haruno ya no será la sombra del equipo 7"_-penso la joven entusiasmada con una gran sonrisa ya que consiguió que la Hokage la dejara irse de la aldea.

_-flash back-_

_En la oficina de la Hokage comenzaron a tocar a su puerta con insistencia._

_-ADELANTE!-grito la Hokage cuando dijo esto la puerta mostro a sakura- que quieres sakura ahora estoy un poco ocupada_

_-sempai quiero ir a entrenar fuera de la aldea por un tiempo solo para mejorar al máximo mi potencial-dijo directamente la joven sin rodeos_

_-NANI! Demo sakura tu t-u_

_-puedo ir tsunade-sama se cuidarme_

_-no es eso es solo que_

_-necesito compañía?_

_-si pero quien naruto esta de misión?_

_-que tal gente que necesite ese entrenamiento tanto como yo_

_-a quien siguieres sakura?_

_-ino, ten ten y hinata_

_-pero y sus padres no las dejarían es muy difícil conv…-la pelirrosa la interrumpió_

_-ya tengo sus permisos- y saca un papel que son los permisos de los padres._

_-eres lista niña_

_-y me deja si Onegai shimasu (por favor)-dijo en tono de suplica_

_-está bien pero ten- y le entrego una hermosa katana con un dragón en la hoja se veía con mucho filo._

_-espero que te sirva en tu viaje_

_-arigato sempai-le dio un abrazo de madre e hija el cuál tsunade contesto igual al gesto._

_-solo pueden irse por un año si_

_-Hai! y una cosa dígale a naruto que cumpliré nuestra promesa_

_-claro- en eso la joven estaba a punto de salir cuando se oye una voz desde adentro-sakura cuídate._

_-lo hare sempai-dijo la joven en un susurro que la Hokage escucho. _"_espero que estés bien sakura tu poder puede ser descubierto por Akatsuki por eso corres peligro"_

_-fin flash-_

En eso la joven se encamino rumbo a la salida de la aldea con su equipaje llego 10 minutos antes de lo prometido y se sentó en la banca en la cual despertó el día que su sasuke-kun se fue, saco la espada de su estuche y sonrió al ver grabado el símbolo de la hoja en el mango pero poco demoro su recuerdo ya que en llegaron ino, tenten y hinata.

-que haces ahí sentada frente vámonos

-si estoy ansiosa por ser mas fuerte! –dijo tenten estilo gai-sensei

"_y dicen que las costumbres no se pegan ."-pensaron las otras tres kunoichis con una gotita de sudor estilo anime._

_-vámonos!- y comenzaron a saltar por los arboles cada una metida en sus pensamientos._

"_naruto-kun volveré por ti"_

"_sasuke-kun te rescatare de la oscuridad solo espérame un poco más"_

"_neji veras que puedo ser una digna Hyuga para ti"_

"_tengo que pasar a comprar zapatos llevo solo tres pares"_

Y haci comienza una larga aventura para las kunoichis sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, ten ten Ama y Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado soy humana compréndame T.T<p>

INNER: exagerada

Yo: tú cállate no ayudes!

INNER: ok! Gruñona-y se va a otro lado

Yo: claro y…..GRUÑONA! bueno que se le hace inners no?

sayo

Dejes reviews para alentarme los quiero


	2. conociendo a mi sensei

sui:ola a toods!

inner:que haces?

sui:presento la obra ^.^

inner:nani! obra?

sui:si!

inner:BAKA! es un fic

sui:o/0 como?

inner:si pero como eres un ingnorante!

sui:jum[se va indignado]

inner:sentimental pero bueno aqui va el cap. 2 y como la escritora esta de floja me toca a mi!

arigato a:

**Dulce_sangreazul **gracias amiga te adoro eres genial (for you forever)  
><strong>Wuikaa <strong>que bueno que te gusto y la pagian no funcionaba y posss aqui va!

* * *

><p>Las cuatro kunoichis seguían saltando de rama en rama por el bosque llevaban seis horas de viaje estaban exhaustas entonces decidieron descansar en un pueblo que se llamaba Aldea de neko (felinos).<p>

-Ahhhhhh! Creo que nos quedaremos aquí no?-Dijo sakura con un bostezo

-si ya es tarde y estoy muy cansada!-comento ten ten

-claro pero quien cargara a ino-chan?-dijo hinata con el cuerpo de la rubia a un lado y esta hacia ruidos muy extraños.

- es una floja de lo peor quien se lleva a la cerda?-dijo sakura mirando a ten ten y luego a hinata

-paso!-rápidamente ten ten

-igualmente-dijo hinata

-ahhh! Porque yo?-dijo con un puchero infantil.

Luego de eso se quedaron en una cabaña, al día siguiente la primera en levantarse fue sakura.

-Ahhhhhh! Que flojera-dijo bostezando y pareándose de la cama-"estas chicas son unas flojas"-penso al escuchar los ronquidos de las tres durmientes con una gotita de sudor en la nuca-iré a entrenar un poco a penas son las 5:00-dijo viendo un pequeño reloj para luego vestirse eh ir a un pequeño claro cerca de la cabaña.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en el centro del claro con la respiración agitada y la ropa sucia llevaba más de tres horas y no terminaba todo estaba hecho un desastre.

-mejore al menos un poco!-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirrosa

-eso piensas niña?-se escucho a las espaldas de la Haruno la cual instintivamente volteo vio a una mujer de pelo azul como de unos veintiocho años de ojos azules y mirada fría y la miraba con superioridad.

-"esa mirada"-penso la pelirrosa ya que esa mirada le recordaba a sasuke Uchiha.

-pero qu..?-antes de terminar la mujer ya la había golpeado en el estomago por lo cual se alejo dos metros.

-Creí que valías la pena pero me equivoq…!-pero antes de terminar la frase recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que la mando muy lejos.

-QUE RAYOS LE PASA?-dijo enojada sakura

-Valla me sorprendes niña!-dijo la mujer levantando se con dificultad y toco su labio que ahora estaba partido.

-lo siento yo no quería-dijo con una mirada arrepentida

-no te disculpes mejor defiéndete!-comento corriendo hacia ella con un kunai en la mano, así comenzaron una pelea de taijutsu que demoro lo suficiente cuando ambas kunoichis estaban cansadas pero más sakura que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie con dificultad no pudo resistirlo y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-eres más buena de lo que pensaba!-dijo la mujer con una diminuta sonrisa y dándole su mano para levantarse.

-ar-ig-at-o-dijo la Haruno con una gran sonrisa y aceptando su mano.

-me llamo Kiyoshi Tsume (de la garra) y tú?

-Sakura Haruno

-bien sakura estas de suerte si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a entrenar-dijo en un susurro.

-habla enserio?

-bueno etto s-i-i

-CLARO!-dijo abrazando a la mujer la cual se sorprendió pero termino correspondiendo el gesto.

En la cabaña poco a poco se despertaba una rubia con mucha flojera que le extraño ver que no estaba cierta mata rosa en el cuarto.

-dónde demonios estas sakura?-dijo la joven se levanto pero en eso una peliazul comienza a despertar por el ruido.

-Aaaahh! Que pasa ino-chan?

-es que sakura no está por ningún lado!

-no te preocupes vamos a buscarla a….-pero fue interrumpida por ino.

-al centro comercial!

-Es-ta bi-en pero y ten ten-chan?

-dejémosla dormir

-ok!

Y se dirigieron al centro comercial para ver si de casualidad su amiga estaba ahí fueron pasando de puesto en puesto ya que ino se la paso probándose mucha ropa, habían entrado a ver un vestido que a ino le gusto era azul turquesa con piedreria.

-vamos hinata-dijo la Yamanaka ya que vio muchas mujeres apiladas en la tienda en eso agarra el vestido pero alguien más lo toma al mismo tiempo.

-oye yo lo tome primero!-dijo ino

-eso no es cierto yo lo vi primero mocosa!-dijo una pelinaranja de ojos azules

-no es MIO!

-no MIO!

Y comenzaron a pelearse por el vestido Hinata trataba de detenerlas pero en eso aparece una pelinegra de ojos grises y jala a la pelinaranja y la separa de la rubia.

-HANAKO por favor!-dijo la pelinegra enojada por el comportamiento infantil de su hermana.

-demo la rubia empezó akari-chan-dijo haciéndose la inocente.

-NANI! Si tú empezaste-la pelinaranja la vio con rabia.

-gomen es que mi amiga es impulsiva-dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-no te preocupes mi hermana es problemática!-comento sonriente la pelinegra.

-Akari!-dijo la joven sonrojada.

-lo siento es verdad!

-jum-dijo la pelinaranja volteando la cara.

-Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga la rubia es Ino Yamanaka y tú?-dijo ofreciendo cordialmente su mano.

-me llamo Akari Tsume y ella es Hanako Tsume-dijo correspondiendo con una sonrisa.

-mucho gusto!-dijo ino enojada

-igualmente!-dijo Hanako sin voltear a verlas y con una expresión muy infantil.

-no seas infantil Hanako-la regaño la pelinegra

-qué tal si compramos un helado?

-claro verdad ino-chan?

-hai!

Las cuatro se fueron a la heladería y platicaron toda la tarde.

-oye Hanako-san no tienes alumnos?

- no por!

-me podrías entrenar?-dijo haciendo ojos de gatito triste convenciendo a la pelinaranja.

-o-ok

-arigato!-dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-i-no m-e ahorca-as –dijo poniéndose azul

-lo siento-dijo sonrojada

-que bueno se llevan mejor! No hinata-chan?-dijo abrazando a la Hinata.

-si etto Akari-san?

-si hinata-chan?

-me puedes entrenar?

-demo no estoy capasi…-la interrumpió Hanako

-dice que con mucho gusto hina-chan

-esta bien!

En el claro estaban sakura y kiyoshi sentadas en un tronco.

-sakura-chan estas muy débil cierto!

-no como cree sensei-dijo tratando de pararse pero en eso cae al piso al instante.

-Auch!

-SAKURA!- kiyoshi la ayuda a pararse y comienza a curarla.

-kiyoshi-sensei es ninja-medico?

-Hai y tu igual no?

-claro eso es genial eso nos ayudara mas en el entrenamiento!-dijo con una enorme sonrisa la cual correspondió con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

En la cabaña ten ten comenzaba a levantarse, pero se extraño de no ver a ninguna de sus amigas entonces decidió ir al centro comercial en el cual había mucha gente en los videojuegos y eso atrajo su curiosidad fue se metió entre la gente y en un videojuego había un chica de pelo color morado y ojos verdes aceituna que bailaba muy bien.

-AHORA QUIEN QUIERE SER VENCIDO!-dijo la chica viendo a todos lados vio a ten ten y le sonrió con superioridad y arrogancia. Esto molesto a ten ten.

-Yo!-se escucho el grito entre la multitud y al juegos subió ten ten.

-música dj!-dijo la peli morada y comenzó el juego ambas con una rapidez y una sincronización perfecta de ambas partes, cuando acabo solo se oyeron aplausos.

-eres genial niña!-dijo feliz la peli morada

-arigato y me llamo ten ten Ama no niña!

-a ok yo soy Ayaka Tsume y come lograste empatarme te invito un helado aceptas?

-claro y ustedes kunoichi?

-si por qué?

-me podría entrenar solo un poquito?-dijo un poco inseguira

-Ahhhhhh! Ten ten-chan claro que sí!-dijo emocionada" porque todos mis maestros son así de eufóricos"

Y ambas se fueron a la heladería y se encontraron con Ino, hinata, Hanako y akari que platicaban muy a gusto.

-hola ten ten que bueno que ya despertaste!

-sí y no me esperaron!-dijo con una enorme aura de tristeza.

-es que estabas tan dormida!-dijo hinata un poco nerviosa.

-AYAKA! Donde rayos estabas!-dijo Akari muy molesta ya que su hermanita se les perdió en el camino.

-Y-o lo-sie-nto Akari-chan-dijo asustada y sudando frio.

-que bien ya estamos todas!-dijo Hanako

-no falta kiyoshi?-dijo Ayaka

-oh cierto!

-y falta sakura-chan-dijo hinata en un susurro.

-quien es sakura?-pregunto curiosa Hanako

-es una amiga que también necesita entrenamiento!

-oigan ya anocheció por qué no las acompañamos a su casa-propuso Ayaka

-si –Haci fueron las seis hacia la pequeña cabaña iban platicando de trivialidades pero en eso Akari sale corriendo.

-oye akari que pasa?-dijo Ayaka preocupada

-La seguimos no?-pregunto Hanako a las kunoichis.

-Hai!-todas comenzaron a correr siguiendo a Ayaka en eso ven a Akari junto con kiyoshi.

-COMO DEMINIOS SE TE OCURRE SEPARATE!-le regaño akari a kiyoshi.

-no seas paranoica estaba bien-dijo sin cambiar su expresión con indiferencia.

-kiyoshi sabes que mamá me dejo a cargo de ti y ellas-dijo señalando a Hanako y Ayaka.

-lo sé-dijo bajando la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

-sakura!-dijo ino llegando a ver a su inconsciente amiga.

-ahhhh! Cerda?-dijo despertando levemente la Haruno.

-si baka dónde estabas!-dijo enojada la Yamanaka

-solo Salí a entrenar!-dijo con flojera

-solo nos preocupamos por ti-agrego ten ten.

-Sakura-chan ya tenemos senseis!-dijo feliz la Hyuga

-a por cierto ella es mi la mía!-dijo la pelirrosa muy feliz señalando a kiyoshi la cual al ver todas las miradas sobre ella volteo su cara para que nadie vieran su sonrisa y el pequeño sonrojo que apareció en su cara.

-hace tanto que kiyoshi-amargada-chan no sonreía-dijo Ayaka con estrellitas en los ojos y todas las demás tenían una gotita en la frente menos kiyoshi que tenía una venita en la cien.

-cállate!-dijo con voz siniestra kiyoshi por lo cual Ayaka trago saliva asustada.

-es-ta bi-en!

-donde viven?

-en una cabaña que rentamos

-bien desde mañana vivirán en nuestra casa-comento Akari

-si

-mañana comenzara su entrenamiento-dijo Kiyoshi

* * *

><p>Hasta qui el cap 2 sayonara<p>

-sakurakiyoshi fuera-


	3. mi entrenamiento QUE? no es!

Al día siguiente las ocho kunoichis se dirigieron a las afueras buscando la casa de las hermanas Tsume de pronto vieron que Akari se dirigía a una pequeña cabaña y tocaba la puerta le abrió una anciana de unos sesenta.

-sin ofender Hanako-san pero esa es su casa?-pregunto ino temiendo lo peor.

Hanako asintió levemente con la cabeza y la rubia se le desencajo la mandíbula.

-jajajajajaja-se rio Hanako sosteniendo su estomago

-es mentira de Hanako-dijo con indiferencia Kiyoshi.

-ahhhh!-suspiro con alivio la Yamanaka.

Akari regreso e hizo una seña para que la siguieran a los cinco minutos llegaron a su casa que parecía mansión era muy colorida. Akari abrió la puerta y entraron todas.

-es-tta e-s su- cas-a?-pregunto ino sorprendida

-hai!-comento Ayaka muy feliz

-están LINDISIMA!

-gracias jeje

-y donde dormiremos?-pregunto ten ten curiosa

-que les diga Hanako-dijo kiyoshi yéndose a la sala.

-paso! Ayaka!-dijo Hanako y salió corriendo a la cocina.

-bueno como veo que todas son unas flojas Akari?

Pero ni rastro de la pelinegra que mágicamente desapareció de la nada.

-ok yo les diré vamos!-las cinco caminaron por muchas puertas en el pasillo había muchas fotos de las hermanas pero ninguna de sus padres cosa que despertó la curiosidad de cierta pelirrosa.

Todas se dirigieron a un pasillo en el cual se veían muchas Habitaciones seguidas una tras otra se detuvo en una de ellas.

- está libre quien la pide?-dijo abriendo la puerta mostrando un cuarto muy amplio de color blanco con detalles plateados, una cama, un ropero, un baño y una pequeña mesita.

-y-oo-dijo hinata antes que todas cosa que las sorprendió.

-ok las demás síganme tu puedes irte acomodando hina-chan

-ari-a-ag-tt-o

Las demás siguieron llegaron a la siguiente que era la de al lado, Ayaka abrió la puerta y esa habitación era color crema con café igual a la de hinata.

-la pido!

-está bien ten ten-chan

-vamos!

Llegaron las tres kunoichis a la otra habitación que estaba enfrenté de la de ten ten y hinata ese cuarto era muy amplio cuando entraron ino entro corriendo.

-MIO! MIO!

-ino tranquila!

-pero es mío no sakura?-dijo mirando suplicante a la Haruno

-si como digas!

-vamos sakura-chan cual te gusta?

Abrió muchas puertas enseñándole los cuartos, hasta que uno llamo la atención a la haruno era rosa con blanco con flores, tenía muy bien acomodados unos peluches, un ropero, una mesita era pequeña pero muy acogedora.

-y esta?-pregunto señalando la habitación.

-pues etto no s-e-dijo nerviosa pero en eso iba pasando Kiyoshi

-kiyoshi-chan –dijo aliviada la peli morada

-hum?

-le puedo dar la habitación a sakura-chan?-dijo señalando la habitación

-como quieras-dijo cortantemente dicho esto se fue del pasillo.

-porque se enojo kiyoshi-san?

-no por nada sakura-chan ella es haci-comento sonriente la peli morada

"_no sé porque pero kiyoshi-san si se molesto conmigo y yo me enterare de quien estuvo aquí antes que yo y el porqué mi sempai se enojo por ello"_-penso la pelirrosa muy feliz.

-arigato-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-no hay de que sayonara!-dijo marchándose de el pasillo.

-adiós!-dijo cerrando la puerta de su ahora cuarto

-me pregunto donde estarás sasuke-kun?-dijo en un susurro

Todas acomodaron sus cosas en su respectivo cuarto no había pasado más de una hora eran las 12:00 aproximadamente.

-YA ESTA LA COMIDA!-se escucho un grito por toda la mansión.

Akari con el grito se cayó de la cama ya que estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente.

-kya!-la pelinegra muy enojada bajo a comer seguida de las demás.

-porque gritas como loca Hanako?

-es que ya quiero comer pero kiyoshi dijo que no comía hasta que vinieran

-hump

-a comer!

Comieron tranquilamente en un silencio sepulcral pero muy agradable era como si fueran una gran familia. Al acabar de comer todas se fueron a la sala.

-y cuando comenzamos?

-vamos ten ten-chan!-dijo Ayaka muy feliz siendo seguida por la peli castaña.

-sígueme ino vamos de shopping!

-SI!

-Hina-chan vamos-dijo señalando la puerta Akari

-ok!

-kiyoshi-sempai?

-hump

-cuando empezamos?

-vamos al bosque de las sombras

-bien

Todas fueron a un lugar diferente. Con Ten ten y Ayaka:

Ambas se encontraban haciendo una clase de calentamiento dando muchas vueltas a un lago cercano.

-vamos no te rindas ten ten-chan que viva la fuerza de LA JUVENTUD!-dijo muy sonriente Ayaka con un puño en alto y haciendo poses muy raras.

"_todos mis senseis son así juro que si vivo para contarle le presentare a Gai-sempai"_-penso ten ten con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

Con Hanako e ino:

Estaban en el centro comercial pasando por todas las tiendas.

-ino eres como mi alma gemela tu si comprendes!

-si primero luzco bien y luego ..-

-todo lo demás!-dijo Hanako abrazando a ino.

-si jejeje

Con Akari y Hinata:

Estaban en un campo de entrenamiento que se hallaba cerca ambas con kunais en las manos pero en eso Akari lanza los kunais muy rápidamente hinata los esquivo pero no se dio cuenta que los kunais tenían Hilos de shakra

Que la atraparon y la lastimaron mucho.

-HINATA!- Akari llego hasta ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

-estas bien?

-h-a-i-i-respondió agitada la Hyuga.

"_todavía te falta mucho por aprender hinata pero a un así te pareces a mi"_

Y la Tsume sonrió con nostalgia.

Con sakura y kiyoshi:

Ellas estaban en un bosque muy sombrío que causaba escalofríos.

-sakura porque quieres entrenar?

-pues quiero ser la mejor kunoichi

-para qué?

-pues vera yo quiero ayudar a mi ex-compañero de equipo por que el se fue de la aldea y está obsesionado con una absurda venganza que solo lo llevara a la muerte y….

-tú lo amas cierto?

-pues –si-dijo muy sonrojada cosa que provoco un diminuta sonrisa en la Tsume.

-quiero que el comprenda que esa venganza no es importante!

-da quinientas vueltas a el lago AHORA!

La pelirrosa obedeció al instante.

"en eso tienes mucha razón"-penso con nostálgica recordando un pequeño suceso.

_-flash back-_

_Estaba una niña de pelo azul de unos cinco años sollozando muy fuertemente, en eso se acerca una muchacha de pelo blanco y carga a la pequeña y la arrulla como si de un bebe se tratara._

_-__Onee-chan_

_-que paso pequeña?_

_-po-r qu-e-no-s hi-cin-e-ron-es-tto- mata-ron a mamá-a y pa-pa-dijo muy agitada._

_-amor esto no te preocupes yo estoy contigo si?_

_-ju-ro q-ue me- ven-gare!-dijo la pequeña muy enojada._

_-no Imooto-chan no es bueno vengarse_

_-d-e-mo?_

_-no eso es malo prométeme que nunca te vengaras por nada por mas malo que sea._

_-l-o p-ro-me-to-dijo volviendo a llorar sonoramente._

_-fin flash-_

-sen-sei?

-qué?

-y-a so-n las oc-ho!

-tan rápido?

-s-i lle-va do-s h-or-as –dijo agitada sakura.

-diste las quinientas vueltas?

-hai!

-bueno mañana comenzaras con el verdadero entrenamiento!-dijo comenzando a caminar a la casa.

-NANI! No hemos empezado!-la Haruno callo estilo anime.

-kiyoshi-sempai? Ya se fue y me dejo!-dicho esto se apresuro a seguir a su sensei.

_._


	4. verdadero entrenamiento!

Bueno mil años despues aki estoy!

inner:ciertamente eres lenta

yo:¬¬!

inner:ups

yo:no voy a pelear contigo estoy muy feliz ^^

inner:ok aqui va el cap...

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todo estaba tranquilo en la aldea de Neko niños jugando en los parques y personas caminando por doquier pero en el bosque de Kurai (oscuro) se hallaban sakura y kiyoshi tratando de comenzar con su entrenamiento.<p>

-sensei?

-…-

-sempai esta ahí?

-hmp?

-ahora va enserio?-dijo con mucha ironía

-hum?-la kunoichi ya tenia una venita hinchada en la frete y estaba muy cabreada.

-sensei LE ESTOY HABLANDO!

-que decías?-Sakura callo de espalda estilo anime pero recobro la postura rápidamente.

- cuál será mi entrenamiento?-trato de no sonar enojada pero como evitarlo su sempai la sacaba de sus casillas con tanta facilidad .

-cuando luchamos me di cuenta de que te falta rapidez y reflejos.

-y eso es todo?-dijo esperanzada

-no! También necesitas mas Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu elemental y Iryōninjutsu

-enserio?-dijo impresionada la peliazul asintio con la cabeza

- y que me enseñara primero?

-rapidez y tomo esto-le entrego cuatro brazaletes con una enorme piedra en cada uno y se las colocó en cada extremidad.

-auch!-dijo la pelirosa al sentir el peso cayo al suelo rápidamente.

-puedes con eso?

-h-ai-dijo tratando de levantarse que lo consiguió con dificultad.

-pues empezamos!-dijo comenzando una a pelea con ella.

Con hinata:

-y c-co-mo estub-e sen-sei?-dijo la ojiperla muy agitada.

-bien pero te falta fuerza, reflejos ,Ninjutsu elemental, taijutsu y Dōjutsu

-y con qu-e e-mpesmos?

-con la fuerza y los reflejos si?

-claro

-esta bien -dijo le vendo los ojos con un pañuelo rapidamente.

-yo te lanzare kunais y quiero que tartes de que no te lastimen vale?

-vale estoy lista akari-sempai-y haci akari comenzo a lanzar kunais a diestra y siniestra que por suerte hinata los esquivaba.

-ahora fuerza a la hora de luchar

-como?

-tienes que perder esa inseguridad que tienes en el campod e batalla entiendes?

-s-i

-dale una patada a ese tronco-dijo señalando un tronco sercano.

-ok!-le pego y el tronco se tambaleo pero no le causo ningun daño.

-co-mo?

-ese tronco esta hecho de chakra pura algo casi indestructible cuando acabes el entrenamiento lo romperas con fasilidad.

En ese momento hinata comenzo a tratar de romper el arbol pero ni se movia eso frustro a la kunoichi de la hoja.

-nunca te des por vencida hina-chan.

Con ino:

-que si

-que no

-SI!

- No!

-SI!

-NO!

-SI!

-ya como sea digo que hiroshi es mío!

-no ino es muy grande para ti!

-tiene su edad Hanako-obaa-sensei

-que no soy vieja mocosa insolente!

-si como no!

-hum!

- comencemos con el entrenamiento!

- Que sabes?

-taijutsu y genjutsu en especial

-a bien comenzaremos con Iryōninjutsu pero para eso te parece una pequeña batalla para medir tu capacidad?

-Hai!

-pues defiéndete!-dijo mientras corría a ella con un kunai en la mano.

En el bosque exterior se encontraban tenten y Ayaka muy agitadas pero más tenten que tenia muy poco chakra.

-m-e r-i-ndo-dijo alzando la mano pero no aguanto mucho ya que se desmayo por el cansancio.

-TENTEN!

La kunoichi a un no despertaba de seo habían pasado ya dos horas y la peli morada se estaba preocupando por eso invoco a un gato de un metro aproximadamente de color crema con manchas cafés.

- Gekko que tiene?

- Ayaka-sama le falta mucho chakra

-puedes?

-hai-y el gato comenzó a emanar chakra, en eso la castaña despertó.

-ah! Que paso?-dijo bostezando.

-etto…nada te desmayaste jejeje-dijo nerviosa

"_no creo que sea por eso ¬¬!"_

- es que tu llama de la juventud a un no se activa pero yo te ayudare!-dijo con el pulgar en alto.

"por que todos mis maestros son asi T.T"-penso ten ten con una gotita en la nuca.

Desde ese día comenzaron su duro entrenamiento que a pesar de ser arduo y exagerado como lo llamaban pronto daría resultados muy buenos para las kunoichi. Un año después:

-sakura tu puedes!-le grito su maestra mientras esta destruía a uno de sus clones de un patada.

-kyaa!-grito sakura mientras un clon salía de suelo y le pegaba en el estomago mandándola contra unas rocas.

Kiyoshi al ver que no salía fue a buscarla pero antes de llegar a ella.

-SHANNARO!-se escucho mientras la haruno salía de los escombros que antes eran piedras monumentales y golpeaba a todos los clones que quedaban esfumándolos en menos de cinco minutos y a su alrededor todo el campo de entrenamiento estaba descuartizado.

Al regresar junto a su sensei sonrió arrogantemente y esta le correspondió de igual manera.

-gracias lady Tsume-dijo un anciano que había recibido su ayuda en una misión que se les encomendó.

-no fui yo sino mi aprendiz ino-dijo con orgullo

-oh pues arigato a usted también señorita ino-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-no hay de que señor Akimoto

-sayonara-grito alejándose de ellas y llegando sano y salvo a su casa.

-kawai esa misión fue muy entretenida

-si ino como tu peleaste-dijo con tristeza Hanako

-pero si fue justo yo busque la comida y puse el campamento-dijo en un puchero la rubia

-nunca cambias jeje

Hinata estaba un poco agotada en medio de un claro tratando de concentrarse y al final lo logro.

- Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishou -grito Hinata mientras alrededor de ella había millones de agujas de hielo dando vueltas.

-hinata al fin lo conseguiste-dijo Akari muy contenta, en eso el Jutsu se desvaneció.

-arigato akari-sensei-dijo muy emocionada pero sin querer se desconcentro y cayó al agua

-jajajajaja-rio la ojigris

La Hyuga salió del agua titiritiando de frio y jalo a su sensei con ella.

-oye!-dijo mientras se arrojaban agua y reían alegramente

- Fuuton Kenkaze no Jutsu-grito la castaña y una gran ráfaga de viento comienza a cortar todo a su paso.

-tenten-chan que bien lo haces a hora voy para allá-dijo la pelimorada bajando de un gran árbol

-haci?

-claro tu llama esta al máximo!

-si eso creo jejeje-rio nerviosa tenten

-esa es mi pequeña ahora el otro

-hai Kaze Maru-yane!- Y apareció una enorme corriente de aire a su alrededor.

-eso esta bien tenten

-gracias-sonrió sinceramente la kunoichi.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y ahora eran como una gran familia pero nadie sabia lo que el destino depararía para Sakura haruno.

* * *

><p>¿Que le depara el destino a sakura?<p>

¿porque mi inner es tan rara?

inner:¬¬!

¿por que hago estas preguntas?

nadie lo sabra hasta el 5 cap...


	5. recuerdos

o.0 aqui toy! ^^!

inner:bay con tu vida

yo:naca-fresa

inner:ah ola chicos

yo:tipico tu inner te toma a loca cuando le dices sus verdades!

inner:quien habla acaso eres tu mama?

yo:ah pork lo intento ya hasta me acostumbre u.u

inner:como no hay mas que decir a qui va el capitulo!

* * *

><p>POV sakura<p>

Ahora entiendo por que siempre dicen que no existen las casualidades aun pienso en el, en ti "_sasuke-kun_" que aun que halla pasado un año a un no te olvido y lo admito te sigo amando…

No puedo creer que hace solo un año mi vida halla dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, de la nada mi sensei me revela un secreto sobre la historia de mi clan que causa un enredo en mi mente, pero ahora ya lo entiendo, está más claro que el agua pero a un recuerdo como paso todo.

_-Flash back-_

_Fuimos__ a una mision de rastreo algo fácil segun yo pero ese día fue completamente diferente a lo esperado, de la nada aparecieron dos personas con capa negra y nubes rojas con un sombrero de paja solo se podría tratar de akatsuki! No puede ser solo pienso en que quieren a naruto pero el, está a salvo en la aldea o solo tal vez es una tontería mía, pero rápidamente noto como mi sensei se tensa rápidamente al verlos acercarse a paso lento hacia nosotros._

_-es ella-dice uno de ellos al parecer con lo poco que logre ver era un rubio_

_-si-contesta el otro que pareciera un hombre regordete con una voz escalofriante._

_-sakura mantente atrás de mí-me susurra mi maestra poniéndose delante de mí como siempre hacían mis antiguos compañeros tratando de proteger a la más débil del equipo._

_- sensei yo quiero pelear! -dije un poco molesta porque me considerara débil?_

_-sakura quédate atrás de mi por favor-dijo con un tono de suplica algo raro en ella. "no podría perderte no a ti"_

_-demo…-no pude acabar de hablar por que en eso se oye como gritan sakura vete! y yo me quedo en shock al ver como mi sempai es aventada contra un gran árbol y escupe sangre._

_-sensei..-gritó y voy corriendo a ayudarla a levantarse_

_-te dije que huyeras son akatsuki_

_-Haruno debes venir con nosotros-me ordeno el rubio_

_-no-le conteste con desafío, y lo se fue una tontería tomando en cuenta que eran traidores rango __s __y yo apenas un__ j__ōnin pero por algo Salí de la aldea a entrenar no?._

_-sakura vete!-me grito mi maestra mientras iba a atacar a los akatsukis y no puede hacer nada._

_Me resigne por un momento a solo ver la enorme pelea que desarrollaron._

_- __Katon, Hōsenka no Jutsu!-grito mi maestra lanzando una gran bola de fuego por la boca pero el rubio logro evitar el ataque con mucha facilidad._

_-__Nendo sakuganki__!-de ese Jutsu salieron __cientos de balas hechas de arcilla que kiyoshi-sempai logro esquivar, después de una hora completa de taijutsu y uno que otro Jutsu mi sensei seguía rechazando mi ayuda a un que estuviera apunto de colapsar. Ya no aguantaba mas viendo como la pelea se volvía cada vez mas dispareja, para nuestra mala suerte note que el chakra del rubio era mayor que el de mi maestra me preocupe y sin pensarlo corrí a ayudarla logre alcanzarla pero hizo unas posiciones de manos muy extrañas y…_

_-_ _Rōmaji Shōtonb- de la nada apareció una pared que me impedía el paso y al tratar de romperla con un puñetazo no pasó absolutamente nada, trate de romperla con desesperación al ver como mi sensei era ahora golpeada por el akatsuki sin piedad, eso me desespero, si seguía así la mataría. No pude contenerme más, trate con todo de salir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…y de la nada sentí como algo salía de los mas profundo de mi ser, se sentía muy extraño pero bueno por ultima vez intente romper la pared es como si mi fuerza hubiera incrementado en un doscientos porciento al hacer contacto con mi puño esta se desvaneció de la nada y en eso yo me quede en shock pero tuve que reaccionar ya que un muñeco de arcilla iba hacia mi, por suerte lo esquive con gran facilidad me enfoque en mi ahora contrincante.._

_-__Shōsen jutsu-ese jutsu provoco que de mi mano saliera un chakra azul y con el trate de pelear con el rubio la pelea era demasiado rápida pero logre dañar su brazo izquierdo y mano derecha. Fui a ver a mi sensei y para mi suerte estaba inconsciente pero con vida, la puse a salvo en un lugar alejado y regrese rápidamente a la pelea._

_-mocosa! Ahora vendrás con nosotros por las malas!-me grito el rubio y tengo que admitir que me atemorizo._

_-__Sakura fubuki no jutsu__ -dije mientras __lanzo kunais los cuales quedan en el aire y explotan muy rápido supongo que no lo vio venir ya que escapo en el ultimo momento_

_-__Nendo Bunshin-de eso apareció un clon que me ataco, peleamos aproximadamente una hora ya no me sentía muy bien para seguir, pero de la anda sentí como se acercaba mi maestra pero al momento que intento llegar a mí, una espacie de cola de huesos la atrapa yo me tense al ver como peleaban y baje la guardia algo que un ninja nunca debe de hacer, en eso el clon me dio una patada voladora que me mando contra un árbol cercano y este se partió en dos._

_-__ahhh!-me queje al sentir como escupía sangre y eso se debe a que me rompió dos costillas según mi revisión medica, yo ya no podía levantarme y el akatsuki se acercaba mientras el otro peleaba con mi maestra pude ver levemente que revelo a una especie de marioneta con una cola como de alacrán de huegos que anteriormente atrapo a kiyoshi-sensei, ya no podía con el akatsuki y nunca pensé que yo le ganara pero no pensaba morir a los 16 años. _

_-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-un grito interrumpe mis pensamientos volteo a ver de quien provenía y me doy cuenta de que mi sempai era atravesada por una espada que sostenía el akatsuki que ahora había revelado su verdadera identidad un joven pelirrojo de ojos grisáceos._

_-sempai!-grito corriendo hasta ella para ayudarla_

_-sa-ku-r-ra-exclamo con un hilo de voz no pude retener las lagrimas, que ahora caían como cascada de mis orbes._

_-no sensei no hable está muy débil-le susurro con tristeza _

_-go-men_

_-no tie-ne de q-ue di-sculp-arse sen-sei no hi-zo na-da-digo con la voz temblorosa y en ese momento escucho risas_

_-ah no es lindo? La niña se despide de su moribunda maestra-comento con burla el rubio eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre pero eso se esfumo al ver que sus signos vitales eran casi nulos, comencé a curarla con el poco chakra que me quedaba y logre que se estabilizara al menos lo suficiente para no morir de desangramineto_

_-CALLATE!-grito a un furiosa, siento como si perdiera la conciencia y ataco sin piedad a los akatsukis._

_FIN POV SAKURA_

-_Mizu bunshin no Jutsu-grito sakura y del agua surgió un clon que comenzó a pelear al lado de sakura__._

_POV KIYOSHI_

_Comencé a despertar poco a poco y logró mantenerme en pie pero rápidamente recordé que akatsuki estaba peleando con sakura escucho una explosión a varios metros de donde estoy, me dirijo a ella, lo que vi me dejo impactada, sakura se encuentra rodeada de muchas marionetas pero eso no le importo, veo que estaba rodeaba de muchos colores como un__ bijuu,__ sus ojos ya no eran color jade sino más bien como los de un lobo y sus manos parecía dos enormes garras…_

_Pero ella no podía ser un__ jinchuriki o sí?, su expresión era de enojo que me llego asustar un poco, comenzó atacando a todas las marionetas cuando acabo con todas se acercó con una rapidez sobre humana al malherido akatsuki , ella estaba fuera de sí._

_-sakura!-grite para tratar de calmarla, veo que voltea ante mi llamado, me miro y con eso yo creí que se detendría pero es como si no me reconociera y siguió como si nada luchando contra el pelirrojo, supongo que ya había acabado con el rubio._

_-Kensomuri!-grite y con ello apareció una esfera de energía que rodeo a sakura este jutsu me permitía encerar a sakura y extraer su chakra por lo tanto volvería a su forma normal._

_-suéltame!-parece que funciono ya que estaba volviendo a su forma normal a un que se resistiera. Pero de la nada desfalleció._

_FIN POV KIYOSHI_

_-sakura!-grito la peliazul desesperada tomando el cuerpo de la Haruno en brazos y verificando sus signos vitales_

"_por suerte solo fue un desmayo por falta de chakra, pero y el akatsuki?"-pensó preocupada la Tsume._

_Pero en donde se había desarrollado la batalla no había ni rastro del akatsuki, kiyoshi llevo a sakura de regreso a la aldea._

_-FIN Flash back-_

Estaba sakura pasando por un campo de entrenamiento que le traía los recuerdos de sus entrenamientos o palizas como lo llamaba, pero esta vez logro ver algo diferente a lo habitual, pareciera que una enorme pelea se había desarrollado cerca de donde se encontraba, había puros escombros, arboles partidos y carbonizados por todos lados, pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue ver a lo lejos algo parecido a un cuerpo, la kunoichi corrió a verificar si seguía con vida ya que como todo buen ninja medico ayudaba a los demás.

-ah que alivio sigues con vida-susurro feliz la pelirosa

"_**y no está nada mal"**_

"_ero-inner no pensé en eso"_

"_**si como sea, sabes sakurita no has tenido novio desde hace mucho y este chico te deberá un favor"**_

"_estas insinuando que por ayudarlo me deberá una cita?"_

"_**Tal vez y con suerte algo mas"**_

"_inner!"_

"_**yo solo decía, aparte si no quieres"**_

"_ya vete que turbas mis pensamientos y no me concentro"_

"_**como quieras yo solo trataba de apoyarte, no quiero que te quedes a vestir santos"**_

"_ero-inner eres un caso perdido y te dije que me dejes trabajar!"_

-InyuShometsu!-pronuncio la Haruno y comenzó a brillar de un color verde, en eso específicamente de sus manos comenzó a emanar ese brillo hacia el cuerpo del joven, al hacer contacto con las heridas profundas de este, comenzaron a cerrarse rápidamente y sus respiración se regulo.

Sakura espero a que el joven despertara, y mientras eso pasaba.

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu-dijo la joven mientras en una nube de humo salía un lobo blanco con el lomo azul

-que ocurre sakura-sama?

-satsu-chan! Tanto sin verte!, quieres jugar shōgi conmigo?

"_para eso me invoco, nunca cambia"-_pensó el lobo con una gotita enla cabeza.

- Grrrr!-gruño enojado el lobo al ver al joven que sakura había curado

-no te preocupes lo encontré moribundo y lo cure!

-hmp

- tu empiezas!- En el tiempo que el joven dormía plácidamente sakura estuvo jugando Shōgi con satsu por dos horas.

-sakura-sama me tengo que ir para hacerle un encargo a mi padre

-está bien sayonara satsu-chan-le dijo mientras desaparecía tras una nube de humo. La pelirosa se acerco al joven y le quito el cabello de la cara lentamente, pero en eso antes de llegar a tocarlo el joven atrapo su muñeca en el aire, acto que tomo desprevenida a la kunoichi y el muchacho comenzó a abrir los ojos…

"esos ojos no puede ser!"

* * *

><p>¿Quien es el muchacho misterioso?<p>

¿Acaso cambiara algo en la vida de sakura?

¿Quien sabe por que mi inner es asi de "anormal" P.D:si lo saben hanganme lo saber!

bye!


	6. itachi uchiha

POV sakura

Todo esto me tomo completamente desprevenida, por el simple hecho de el gran parecido que tenia con sasuke-kun definitivamente el era un digno Uchiha, por un momento nos observamos sin decir nada, él con mi mano atrapada entre la suya y yo viéndolo sin perder detalle, pero de pronto me soltó bruscamente como si mi mano le quemara, se paro y a una velocidad digna de un criminal rango S me amenazo con un kunai justo en el cuello.

-¿Quién eres?-me pregunto de manera muy fría, me quede helada no le respondí por eso su agarre se intensifico y pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrían por mi blancuzco cuello.

-auchhh!-me queje al sentir el kunai cortando mi piel.-sa-akura-dije con dificultad, verdaderamente me estaba lastimando y si en ese momento me mataba que podía hacer? No mucho de eso estaba segura.

-hmp ¿Por qué me curaste?

-su-eltame!-le pedí molesta

-no hasta que me respondas!-No pude contenerme él se burlaba de mi o qué? Definitivamente lo golpeare, haciendo uso de la fuerza que me dejo mi arduo entrenamiento con la Hokage y kiyoshi-sempai me zafe de su agarre, esta vez me tocaba llevar el mando de la conversación.

-Eres tu itachi Uchiha-esa fue una confirmación ya que se parecía demasiado a sasuke-kun como para no notarlo, e inconscientemente baje la guardia solo un momento.

-hmp-definitivamente no tenia paciencia para sus tonterías tenía que hacer esto tan difícil?.

-eso lo tomare como un si

-tal vez, ahora ¿Dónde está sasuke?-esa pregunta me pillo por sorpresa, rápidamente baje mi mirada por un segundo inconscientemente me dolía escuchar su nombre.

-no lo sé- agregue alzando la vista, no demostraba el dolor que en ese momento me albergaba.

-¿Por qué me curaste? Sabes que puedo matarte en un pestañeo verdad-jaja que no me haga reír está bien que parezco una chiquilla débil pero es lo último que soy, al menos ahora.

-inténtalo-agregue retándolo, con la mirada típica que logre capturar de kiyoshi-sempai, arrogancia pura, estilo Uchiha, vi claramente cada uno de sus movimientos, trató de meterme en un Genjutsu con su Sharingan pero eso ya no servía conmigo logre propinarle una patada con mi fuerza descomunal gracias a Tsunade-sama, el Uchiha salió volando contra el bosque cercano pero se desvaneció en un nube de humo, era un clon, no por nada era el prodigio Uchiha. Rápidamente se posiciono delante de mí.

-Katon, Hōsenka no Jutsu-pronuncio y de su boca salió un ave fénix enorme que iba directo hacia mí.

-Chakra sakura no Tate!-con ese jutsu cree un escudo de chakra que me protegió completamente de su jutsu, gracias a mi entrenamiento logre que ese jutsu se modificara para protegerme de cualquier ataque y a la vez mejorarlo, logrando algo asi como un Sharingan, podía copiar cualquier técnica que me lanzaran menos las que se usaban solo con un Kekkei Genkai.

- Katon, Hōsenka no Jutsu!-era bueno tener el control de todos los elementos, le regrese el jutsu ante su expresiva mirada sorprendida.

-¿co-como?-dijo titubeante y sorprendido realmente me esperaba su reacción, soy todo una caja de sorpresas.

-mira eso no importa ahora si te sirve de algo yo se lo del clan Uchiha-le dije firmemente el solo bajo la cabeza y no pude ver su expresión ya que su flequillo le tapaba la mitad de la cara-sé lo que te hizo el consejo junto con Danzo y lo entien…

-NO! ni tu ni nadie podría entenderlo!- exclamo con mucho dolor, y en ese momento no se por qué mi corazón se comprimió al verlo en ese estado-aparte no sé por qué gastaste chakra curándome si yo voy a morir de todos modos-ese susurro lo alcance a escuchar muy claramente, eso realmente me entristeció el que había salvado a su hermano aun a costa de morir en sus manos, comencé a emanar chakra de mis manos haciéndole un chequeo médico bajo su atenta y curiosa mirada, me detuve por que encontré lo que tenia, un severo daño porque al usar el Mangekyō Sharingan su visión se iva deteriorando poco a poco hasta llegar al punto de la ceguera y eso no era todo si no que Itachi tenía un problemas con el funcionamiento de sus órganos vitales.

-tú no vas a morir-le dije decidida

-¿porque quieres salvarme si yo solo soy un asesino?

-porque no merecías todo esto-comente con un hilo de voz, el se culpaba de todo y yo simplemente conocía ese sentimiento de culpa.

-demo…

-nada de peros tu vienes conmigo-le ordene con una de mis mejores sonrisas-yo te voy a curar de esa enfermedad tuya, pero a cambio tu me entrenaras!

FIN POV sakura

-¿Qué yo qué?

-si lo que dije, admítelo es un buen trato-comento la peli-rosa sonriente

-pero antes contéstame porque tu chakra es….

- ¿especial? ya me lo habían comentado

-¿Cómo es que?-pregunto en Uchiha con mucha curiosidad

-¿me vas a entrenar?-el Uchiha solo asintió levemente con la cabeza al final de todo no tenía nada ni a nadie.

-te lo contare cuando estemos en la casa-Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de las Tsume.

-y …¿me aceptaran?-pregunto Itachi un poco temeroso

-no lo sé-dijo sinceramente la Haruno-pero podemos intentarlo-agrego con un enorme sonrisa que contagio al Uchiha.

-así nada mas voy a llegar y decir soy Itachi Uchiha renegado rango S y me vengo a quedar es su casa por tiempo indefinido solo para entrenar a un mocosa-la pelirrosa lo miro con un venita en la frente-bueno para entrenar a sakura…

-Haruno y no digas nada yo hablare de ti al fin y al cabo mi sempai es estricta pero si trabajas tal vez te acepte

-ok creo que no tengo de otra sabes y ¿donde es?

-aquí!-dijo la kunoichi entrando sigilosamente a una enorme mansión.

"_esto será difícil"_-penso el azabache.

"_podre saber más de sasuke kyaaa ^^!"_Pensó feliz sakura.

Al cerrar la puerta entraron rápidamente a la habitación de la kunoichi.

-este es mi cuarto-comento mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sillón de dos personas y le hacia un lugar a Itachi.

-y ¿Qué tal?

-lindo, ahora cuéntame lo de tu chakra…

-¿diferente?-el joven asintió levemente.

-te contare desde el…-en eso se escucha como tocan la puerta

TOC TOC

-sakura-chan ya ven a comer!-se escucho desde la puerta

-ya voy akari-san!-contesto sakura

-Ok –dijo mientras se iba

-gracias! uff estuvo cerca ¿no crees?

-sí pero tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que yo estoy aquí

-quédate en mi habitación yo les avisare en el almuerzo ponte cómodo ita-chan

-está bien-cuando la joven se retiro de la habitación el pelinegro se quedo pensando en todo lo que le sucedió en el día.

POV itachi

Desde el momento en el que desperté me extraño mucho ver a sakura, primero creí que estaba muerto y en el cielo, pero su voz me regreso a la realidad..

_-flash back-_

_-¿Quién eres?-fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, al ser una completa desconocida me moví de donde estaba y puse en posición de combate amenazándola con un kunai en su cuello._

_-auchhh!-se quejo la pelirrosa ante mi trato brusco-sa-akura-menciono en un hilo de voz _

_-hmp ¿Por qué me curaste?-era lo menos que merecía saber después de despertar de una muerte segura._

_-su-eltame!-acaso escuche molestia en su tono de voz? No me he de haber equivocado o acaso esta mocosa creen que podría conmigo._

_-no hasta que me respondas!-el agarre en el kunai no disminuía, pero lo que me impacto fue su fuerza descomunal con la cual se logro soltar sin dificultad._

_-Eres tu itachi Uchiha-más que una pregunta era una afirmación de su parte._

_-hmp-le respondí_

_-eso lo tomare como un si_

_-tal vez, ahora ¿Dónde está sasuke?-tenía que saber si él había sobrevivido, ella bajo su mirada _

_-no lo sé- agrego alzando la vista, tal vez ella conocía a sasuke y me podría decir cómo había vivido mi ototo._

_-¿Por qué me curaste? Sabes que puedo matarte en un pestañeo verdad-le dije con cierta burla _

_-inténtalo-acaso quería morir tan joven? trate de meterla en un Genjutsu con mi Sharingan pero para mi sorpresa no sirvió de nada, en un rápido movimiento logre hacer un clon que fue hacia donde antes había estado recibiendo así de lleno su patada, mi clon salió volando contra el bosque cercano haciendo que se desvaneciera en una nube de humo, en ese momento me acerque rápidamente hacia ella._

_-____Katon, Hōsenka no Jutsu-quería ver de que era capaz ya que su chakra no era como el de un ninja promedio._

_-____Chakra sakura no Tate!-se protegió con un escudo de chakra. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa llego cuando me regreso el mismo jutsu que yo le había lanzado._

_-__ Katon, Hōsenka no Jutsu!_

_-¿co-como?-no logre salir de mi asombro, realmente esta chica no era normal, esa técnica la perfeccione en meses y eso siendo un Uchiha. _

_-mira eso no importa ahora si te sirve de algo yo se lo del clan Uchiha-eso me entristeció, genial ahora ella también lo sabía, solo pude bajar mi mirada al suelo dejando que mi tristeza fuera tapada por mi flequillo no podía perder mi reputación y menos con una chiquilla que apenas y sabia su nombre-sé lo que te hizo el consejo junto con Danzo y lo entien…_

_-NO! ni tu ni nadie podría entenderlo!-le grite para desahogarme un poco-aparte no sé por qué gastaste chakra curándome si yo voy a morir de todos modos-susurre para tratar de parecer más fuerte, algo que me impacto fue que ella en vez de reírse de mí en ese momento de debilidad comenzó a emanar chakra de sus manos para hacerme algo así como un chequeo médico o eso creo ante lo que hacía yo solo la miraba curioso su chakra era muy cálido pero en eso se detuvo, supongo que ya había encontrado mi "pequeño" problema._

_-tú no vas a morir-esa decisión me recordaba a mi cuando tenía su edad_

_-¿porque quieres salvarme si yo solo soy un asesino?-tenia de un u otra forma alejarla de mi, con quienes formaba lazos morían fácilmente._

_-porque no merecías todo esto-lo dijo un hilo de voz_

_-demo…_

_-nada de peros tu vienes conmigo-eso era una orden? Veo que algo así porque sonrió ampliamente como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida -yo te voy a curar de esa enfermedad tuya, pero a cambio tu me entrenaras- a esta chica le patinaba el coco o estaba hablando enserio? Porque yo Itachi Uchiha criminal rango S me convertiría en una niñera? O no eso si que no! Pero cuando me doy cuenta ya voy siguiendo a la pequeña pelirrosa hacia una enorme mansión._

_-fin flash-_

Y así es como llegue de intruso a una mansión esperando que una pelirrosa convenza a su maestra para que me pueda quedar por un tiempo.

FIN POV itachi

/

En el comedor de la casa estaban sentadas seis mujeres una peli azul al lado de la cabecera de la mesa a su lado de esta sakura, luego Akari, del otro lado enfrente de kiyoshi estaba Ayaka, al lado seguía tenten y al final hinata.

-sensei yo encontré a un extraño cerca del campo de entrenamiento..-la peli azul le hizo una señal para que prosiguiera-etto.. pues estaba herido

- lo curaste ¿cierto?-la pelirrosa asintió

-¿Quién es sakura-chan?-dijo con curiosidad Akari

-ese extraño es …Itachi Uchiha-al decir esto Ayaka escupió de su café derramándolo sobre kiyoshi.

-¿Qué?

-AKAYA!-gruño molesta la peli azul mientras se paraba para estrangular a su hermana.

-lo sie-nto herma-nita lin-da-la temerosa pelimorada se escondió atrás de sakura

-hmp!-dijo dirigiendo una mirada asesina a la pobre pelimorada que temblaba de miedo- él está aquí

-¿co-mo lo sup-o?-comento dudosa ante esto kiyoshi señala hacia las escaleras, por las cuales iba bajando el Uchiha.

-ITACHI UCHIHA! qué parte de quédate en mi habitación ¿no comprendiste?-grito muy enojada la oji-jade-en el momento en el que el pelinegro se acerco a sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Ayaka ya lo tenía atrapado en una prisión de agua.

-¿qué quieres de sakura-chan?-dijo de forma amenazante

-Ayaka-san él está aquí porque yo lo cure y no tiene donde vivir

-y tú te ofreciste a que se quedara ¿o me equivoco?-comento con un tono maternal kiyoshi ante esto la Haruno solo asintió levemente muy apenada.

-yo sé que no puedo opinar en quien vive en esta casa que ni siquiera es mía dem…

-no te preocupes sakura-chan esta también es su casa el se puede quedar-comento con una sonrisa comprensiva Akari

-pero con la condición de que lo mantengas en completa vigilancia ¿si?

-sakura-chan yo te ayudo!

-ya quisiera Ayaka-san-le dijo al momento de sacarle la lengua de forma juguetona

- entonces ¿me lo puedo quedar?-dijo haciendo carita del gato de shrek ante esto todos la miraron con una gotita estilo anime.

"_ahora ya no solo soy su niñera sino también su mascota"_

-claro^^!-le contesto Ayaka

-si lo vez ita-kun te lo dije!-con efusividad mientras kiyoshi la miraba con compresión algo muy raro en ella.

"_esta niña logro lo que nosotros no pudimos hacer en años, le regreso esa luz a la vida de kiyoshi__-chan"_-pensó Akari muy feliz


	7. la verdad oculta PARTE I

_La verdad…no es más que la expresión dolorosa del corazón_

…_.._ _Es la adaptación de la realidad_

-si lo vez ita-kun te lo dije!-con efusividad mientras kiyoshi la miraba con compresión algo muy raro en ella.

"_esta niña logro lo que nosotros no pudimos hacer en años, le regreso esa luz a la vida de kiyoshi-chan"_-pensó Akari muy feliz.

Luego de eso el día transcurrió normal o al menos un poco ya que ino y Hanako estaban de misión y por ende la casa estaba muy silenciosa.

/

En una cabaña cerca de la aldea del sonido se encontraba un joven de unos 16 años pelo negro azabache y unos hermosos ojos color carbón, el estaba inconsciente en una cama, a su lado estaba una pelirroja de lentes que trataba de bajarle la fiebre sin mucho avance.

-i-ta-chi-murmuraba el joven en sueños

-sigues delirando sasuke-kun-susurro la joven pelirroja levantándose del lugar donde anteriormente estaba para pararse e irse de la habitación.

Cuando Karin salió del cuarto un muchacho de pelo naranja se le acerco.

-¿cómo esta sasuke-sama?-pregunto preocupado

-no hay muchos avances, sigue con fiebre y sigue delirando pero al menos esta estable-dijo con pesar la pelirroja

-al menos ¿vivirá no?-pregunto con cierto temor reflejado en sus ojos

-sí, solo necesita reposo ahh por cierto la sardina con patas ya fue por la comida?

-hai

Luego de unas horas en la habitación del Uchiha, Karin trataba de sanar las pequeñas heridas que aun quedaban en el pelinegro quien comenzaba a despertar.

-sasukito-kun-chilló la pelirroja abalanzándose al azabache, que como pudo la alejo lo más posible.

-demo sasuke-kun…

-¿cuánto estuve inconsciente?-pregunto con su típica frialdad que congelaba a cualquiera.

-una semana-comento triste la kunoichi, por que sasuke la había vuelto a rechazar.

-tanto!-pregunto exaltado el Uchiha menor a lo que Karin solo asintió levemente, en eso aparece Uchiha Madara alias Tobi.

-hola sasuke-kun ¿ya estas mejor?-pregunto con su voz chillona

-hmp

-ahora que cumpliste tu venganza te revelare algo importante

-karin vete!

-ha-i-Cuando la chica se fue el Uchiha mayor hablo con seriedad.

-ven conmigo-logro tele transportar al Uchiha menor con él, aparecieron en una cueva que tenía una pequeña camilla-siéntate-le indico

-te contare la verdadera historia de nuestro clan

-…-

-la disputa entre el clan y la aldea…he itachi atrapado en medio-dijo muy seriamente dejando a un lado su faceta de tobi y mostrándose como era realmente.

-En la época de tu infancia no todo era como pensabas, tu padre Fugaku Uchiha, era el líder detrás del golpe de estado que se planeaba para que los Uchiha controlaran la aldea provocando la cuarta guerra ninja-estas palabras dejaron en shock al pelinegro-e itachi entro a las fuerzas especiales como un espía bajo las ordenes de tu padre-sasuke entonces recordó a ver escuchado a sus padre hablar con su hermano tu eres lo que nos unía al corazón de la aldea-el era algo haci como un doble agente, Itachi le dio información a la aldea de los Uchiha, pero sucedió lo contrario, lo difícil que fue todo para el probablemente ni siquiera te imaginas…

-¿Por qué itachi traiciono a los Uchiha? ¿Por qué…?-dijo muy exaltado el morocho

-tú no sabes lo que es la guerra, así que no puedes comprenderlo

-…?-

-itachi vio morir mucha gente cuando solo tenía 4 años de edad, durante la tercera guerra ninja, ese trauma lo convirtió en un hombre pacífico que odiaba los conflictos, él era muy joven para vivir la guerra…la guerra es el infierno, ese era el tipo de hombre que era itachi…él puso el bienestar de la aldea en primer lugar y trabajo en busca de la paz, así que los ancianos de la aldea utilizaron eso a su favor él amaba la aldea y no se dejaba llevar por las diferencias de los clanes, ojo por ojo…solo alguien con el poder del sharingan podía ser un rival para los Uchiha, ellos le dieron una misión secreta…-sasuke comenzó a comprender lo que hizo su hermano-así es…..su misión ….

-era la aniquilación de todo el clan Uchiha..-menciono con la voz apagada el vengador

-su estado mental en ese momento, ni siquiera me puedo imaginar, el traicionar a su familia era algo inconcebible, vio que tenía que tomar una terrible decisión…eso hubiera repercutido tanto en Konoha como en el país del fuego pero si un clan como los Uchiha iniciaba una guerra civil..y sin duda eso se hubiera convertido en el detonante de la cuarta guerra ninja, de seguro otros países hubieran aprovechado esa oportunidad para atacar.. y todo eso tan solo por los intereses propios de los Uchiha, muchos morirían incluso personas que no tenían nada que ver con el mundo ninja-el pelinegro no sabía qué hacer ni que decir eso era demasiado-¿Qué hubieras hecho tu en el lugar de itachi?

-…-el azabache estaba choqueado

-el mismo cerraría el libro de la historia del clan Uchiha con sus propias manos , haci que itachi tomo su decisión.. Los perjuicios de la aldea y los frutos de ese antagonismo, Itachi tenía todo eso encima, nadie puede culparlo por el sacrificio, él no los traiciono por odio simplemente no tenía elección

-…-

-en ese momento yo mismo estaba buscado una oportunidad para iniciar una guerra, tenía mucho rencor contra los Senju y los Uchiha...el fue el único que descubrió que yo aun estaba con vida pero itachi se dio cuenta y me hizo una oferta, él se acerco a mí, me pidió que no lastimara a los demás de la aldea a cambio de permitirme vengarme de los Uchiha, así que le dije que le ayudaría a aniquilar a mí propio clan, él intento buscar una tregua con los Uchiha, pero el tercer Hokage tenía otros planes y falló.. Quedaba poco tiempo, todo eso era parte de su deber, asesinar a su propio clan…Y abandonar la aldea en medio de la deshonra, eh itachi cumplió con él, excepto por un error..Itachi fue incapaz… de matar a su propio hermano-eso fue algo que desubico a sasuke mas de la que ya estaba-que te protegiera de Danzou y de los otros ancianos, después de eso, itachi le rogó al tercer Hokage, le dijo que si te ponía un dedo encima, filtraría toda la información que conocía de la aldea a los países enemigos y luego de amenazar a Danzou se marchó de la aldea, él estaba tan preocupado por ti.. Y esto fue todo lo que te pudo decir, pero no podía decirte la verdad-al revelar este secreto sasuke no sabía cómo actuar, pequeñas lágrimas querían salir de sus orbes y recordó todo lo que le dijo a su hermano.

_-flash back-_

_-Esto no puede ser verdad..Tú no eres mi hermano!-dijo un pequeño pelinegro que lloraba amargamente_

_-para poder medir tu capacidad, he sido el hermano mayor que siempre has querido_

_-…-_

_-tienes potencial dentro de ti…para convertirte en el oponente contra el que puedo probar mis limites…tienes la cabeza llena de sentimientos de celos y odio hacia mí…no has hecho nada que intentar sobrepasarme..por eso te dejo vivir-el pequeño solo trataba de ocultar su llanto-si de verdad quieres matarme_, _ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida...y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven por mí_

_-fin flash-_

_-….-el pelinegro solo bajo su mirada para que su cabello ocultara su expresión._

-para que haci te hicieras más fuerte..itachi te dio la venganza como meta, que los Uchiha era un clan del cual Konoha estaba orgullosa él quería que tu creyeras. Que nunca te dijera la verdad, le rogó al Hokage desde el día en que abandonó la aldea tenía planeado pelar contigo y que tu lo mataras y haci obtener un nuevo poder..Esa es la verdad a cerca de itachi

-Mentiras!

-…-

-tienes que estar mintiendo!

-incluso en el infierno, el solo pensaba en su hermano menor-sasuke estaba impactado por la verdad como pudo se levanto y camino a la salida pero una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo

-piénsalo no inventaría algo haci-luego de escuchar lo ultimo salió apresuradamente de la cueva, sus pies lo giraron a un pequeño lago desierto se sentó en el pasto y sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus orbes.

- por eso te sacrificaste

_-flash back-_

_Estaban sasuke y itachi peleando el Uchiha mayor logro extraer a orochimaru del cuerpo del menor. _

_-es el final de la línea sasuke….Ahora tus ojos me pertenecen, así que asegúrate de….-en eso comienza a escupir sangre _

_-maldita sea!-sasuke manda muchos sellos explosivos hacia su hermano_

_-son mis ojos! Mios!-decía el Uchiha mayor acercándose al menor pero este saco su katana y trata de romper el escudo que protege a itachi, pero falla y su katana sale volando al igual que él, pero itachi logra acercarse lo suficiente para tocar su frente como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños_

_-lo siento sasuke ya no habrá próxima vez-susurro el Uchiha luego de caer muerto dejando al Uchiha menor totalmente ido._

_-fin flash-_

-que idiota fui-susurro el joven mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas ya empapadas y así callo inconsciente cerca de un gran árbol soñando algo muy diferente a lo que había vivido.

_Sueño de sasuke_

Estaba caminando cerca de un bosque un poco conocido para él, a lo lejos logro divisar una mansión esta pertenecía al barrio Uchiha.

"¿dónde estoy?"-se preguntaba una y otra vez el Uchiha hasta que en eso siente un peso extra en su pierna y se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño pelinegro de ojos verdes de unos 7 años.

-papá, papá!-esas solas palabras dejaron al joven Uchiha en un completo trance hasta que en eso ve a una hermosa mujer salir por la puerta principal de la mansión con pelo rosa y unos alegres ojos jade con una gran panza de unos seis meses.

-sanosuke!-lo llamaba la mujer que se acerco a ellos con una radiante sonrisa

-¿sasuke-kun cuando llegaste?-le pregunto la mujer mientras se acercaba y le daba un tierno beso

-agh!-dijo el niño con asco a lo que la pelirosa lo miro con diversión

-¿qué te pasa sasuke-kun? Estas rojo-comento tocando su frente con mucha preocupación ya que el pelinegro estaba sonrojado

-n-ad-a

-ok vamos a comer!-anuncio mientras el pequeño corría hacia la mansión muy animado ya que su mami cocinaba muy bien.

-siiiii

-vamos sasuke-kun-le dijo mientras lo llevaba al interior de la casa a un con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas

POV sasuke

Estaba caminando cerca de un bosque un poco conocido, a lo lejos logre divisar una mansión esa casa pertenecía al barrio Uchiha.

Estaba tan distraído observando el lugar que en cierto modo me causaba un aire nostálgico pero de un momento a otro sentí un peso extra en mi pierna era un pequeño niño pelinegro de ojos verdes.

-papá, papá!-esas solas palabras me dejaron en un trance no me di cuenta cuando salió una mujer de la mansión de pelo rosa y unos lindos ojos jade con una gran panza de unos seis meses.

-sanosuke!-supongo que le hablo al pequeño que aun no soltaba mi pierna la mujer se acerco a nosotros con una radiante sonrisa me recordó tanto a una pequeña molestia.

-¿sasuke-kun cuando llegaste?-conocía su voz pero la pregunta era de donde? En eso se acerco y me planto un beso que me pillo por sorpresa y mi cara estaba ardiendo?

-agh!-dijo el niño con asco a lo que la pelirosa lo miro con diversión

-¿qué te pasa sasuke-kun? Estas rojo-por que me beso?, por qué no se lo impedí? Y porque rayos sentía que mi cara quemaba? No lo sé realmente me sorprendió y para colmo su no tan pequeño vientre.

-n-ad-a-respondí torpemente

-ok vamos a comer!-nos anuncio mientras el pequeño corría hacia la mansión y yo, no sabía si salir corriendo en ese momento pero mis piernas no me respondieron parece que este lugar me producía una enorme tranquilidad que hace años no tenia.

-siiiii

-vamos sasuke-kun-me dijo con dulzura y amor? Me jalo al interior de la casa era la casa en la que vivía con mis padres, por un momento me deje llevar por el aroma de la comida que se podía oler desde la sala y tenia tomates mucho tomate y la verdad se supone que esto es un sueño no? Así que tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad cuando se presente y lo admito no he comido nada decente últimamente, la pelirosa comenzó a servirnos de su guisado de tomates

-está muy rico mami!-comento el pequeño con la boca llena de comida ante su comentario sonrió de forma maternal, no sé de dónde saque el valor de preguntar lo que llevaba carcomiendo mis nervios desde que llegue.

- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces en los barrios Uchiha?-ella solo me miro de forma extraña y se burlo de mi

-jejeje sasuke-kun y ahora ¿qué te pasa?

-hmp

-ok soy sakura Uchiha, soy tu esposa-sakura? Con razón se me hacia familiar pero acaso dijo….Uchiha? y esposa?-este pequeño que vez aquí es tu hijo sanosuke y este otro que viene en camino-señalo su abultado vientre con una sonrisa-es tu otro hijo-entonces yo y sakura….inconscientemente vi los cuadros de la casa en la mayoría salíamos sakura, el pequeño y yo, en otras solo sakura y yo, entonces todo eso que me dijo era verdad?

-demo…

-sasuke-kun acaba de comer y luego hablamos si?-no pude decir nada mas al ver su cara de cordero a medio morir, cuando acabamos de comer sanosuke fue a su cuarto a jugar videojuegos y mientras sakura y yo platicábamos en la sala.

-¿Qué sabes de itachi Uchiha?-fui al grano un tanto agresivo pero sakura ni se inmuto ante mi comportamiento.

-el…-en eso la voz de sakura ya no se escucha si no la de un hombre.

-sasuke! Despierta!-me decía mientras todo se volvía negro a mi alrededor y parecía que despertaba de mi sueño.

FIN POV sasuke

_fuera del sueño_

Taka trataba de despertar a su líder que hacía poco encontraron inconsciente cerca de un claro.

-sasuke! Despierta! –dijo suijetsu zarandeando al pelinegro que poco a poco habría sus hermosos orbes color carbón.

-¿qué te pasa? Lata de sardina no vez que sasukito-kun está cansado!-chillo la pelirroja golpeando al ninja de la niebla pero antes de eso él se volvió agua.

-fíjate a donde apuntas pelos de escoba!-se quejo el albino, sasuke estaba más cansado de verlos pelear que de su inconsciencia y juggo lo noto.

-tranquilos sasuke-sama está agotado es mejor dejarlo descansar-el pelinegro lo miro con agradecimiento y se retiraron

-sasukito si necesitas algo me avisas-dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta aunque solo ella lo tomo de esa manera a sasuke no le tomo importancia

-así o mas ofrecida Karin?-dijo con burla el albino al ver que el Uchiha ni caso le hizo

-cállate sardina enlatada!-y se fue echando humo por las orejas muy colérica seguida de sus dos compañeros

-jajaja esto siempre será divertido!

Cuando salieron del cuarto sasuke solo podía pensar en su sueño un tanto extraño pero simplemente le pareció tan irreal él nunca podría formar su propia familia, era un renegado, un asesino y al final de todo para el ya no existían los lazos que una vez tuvo con sus antiguos compañeros por que ahora su propósito era destruir konoha.


	8. la verdad oculta PARTE II

_El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla…. Y al final todos buscamos la verdad, sin darnos cuenta que la vida es una mentira_

Y luego de esos pensamientos logro dormir ahora con una imprescindible sonrisa en los labios.

/

Desde que el Uchiha mayor llego a la mansión de las Tsume había sido difícil que lo aceptaran en la aldea después de que estaba en el libro Bingo que no le daba muy buena reputación pero al final de todo fue aceptado gracias a la insistencia de cierta kunoichi de cabellos rosas, luego de a ver cumplido su trabajo comunitario, había pasado un año completo en el cual sakura había aprendido técnicas tanto conocidas como prohibidas ya que kiyoshi le había enseñado todo lo que sabía ahora lograba aprender una técnica en un día, mientras que las demás kunoichis seguían aprendiendo de sus maestras diferentes cosas.

-Elemento Agua: Colmillo Bala de Agua!-se escucho por todo el claro, en medio de este se encontraba el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha, este jutsu fue dirigido a su ahora discípula de orbes jade.

-Kaze Maru-yane!(gran corriente de aire)-al decir esto una enorme ráfaga de viento protegió a la kunoichi del ataque mientras su chakra se tornaba de una tonalidad rosa, kiyoshi era la espectadora de la gran pelea de ambos ninjas habían decidido entrenar un sábado en la mañana.

-Doton: DaichiMaeGeri(patada sísmica frontal)-el Uchiha apenas pudo esquivar sus movimientos ahora la pelea era de taijutsu en lo cual ambos eran excelentes, en un descuido del Uchiha la Haruno le pego un puñetazo que lo mando muy lejos y a duras penas logro levantarse pero tenía una herida en el brazo.

-sensei la edad ya le afecta jejeje-se burlo la pelirrosa sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a su maestro mientras lo curaba con su chakra, porque a pesar de ahora ser de grado Jōnin y a veces ayudaba en misiones uniéndose a un equipo ambu como capitana de su escuadrón al cual pertenecían Hinata, Ino, ten ten y a veces itachi, seguía ayudando a curar a los demás, en su tiempo libre ayudaba en el hospital junto con kiyoshi, ino y hanako por ende conocía muchos jutsus curativos.

-jajajaja ¿yo viejo? Eso díselo a kiyoshi-obaa-chan!-ante esto la peli azul le salió una venita en la frente

-¿Qué dijiste Uchiha?-le grito enojada

-lo que escucho kiyoshi-obaa-chan!-se burlaba de la Tsume

-ven para acá NIÑATO MALCRIADO!- le gritaba mientras lo perseguía y tiraba arboles con sus puños.

"_son tan perecidos a naruto y a lady tsunade no me sorprende que kiyoshi-sensei haya conocido a la Hokage"_-pensó la kunoichi con una gotita en la nuca y recordando como supo que Tsunade y kiyoshi se conocían.

_-flash back-_

_Después de otro duro entrenamiento sakura y kiyoshi descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol._

_-kiyoshi-sensei ¿usted conoce a lady tsunade?-pregunto curiosa _

_-¿a tsunade senju?-ante lo dicho la oji-jade asintió levemente con la cabeza-si ella me enseño a hacer esto-al decir esto se acerco a un enorme árbol el más grande y con un solo puñetazo lo volvió escombros_

_-¿t-ambi-en po-see fuer-za des-comu-nal?-pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos_

_-si la conoci cuando era una niña como de 4 años, enferme y al no haber ninjas capacitados aquí, me llevaron a la aldea más cercana que era konoha pero todos estaban ocupados, así que ella llego por mera casualidad ya que ese dia fue a hacer su primer servicio y mis padres desesperados le rogaron que me curara-sakura escuchaba atentamente el relato de su sensei y se dio cuenta que al mencionar a sus padres su voz se quebró un poco- lo logro y por eso le debo mi vida, fue mi heroína así que cuando me entere de que pasaría por aquí logre verla y le pedí que me enseñara algo en ese entonces tenía solo 15 años, ella me dijo que no, pero no me di por vencida tan fácilmente y al ver mi perseverancia me regalo un pergamino que decía como usar mi chakra para incrementar mi fuerza en batalla._

_-¿por eso sabe hacerlo no?-la oji-azul asintió con un aire nostálgico_

_-no sé si ella lo recuerde pero yo nunca lo olvidare_

_-wao eso es genial sensei!_

_-hm sigamos entrenando_

_-hai_

_-fin flash-_

_Luego de la persecución que le dio kiyoshi a itachi regresaron a la mansión y cada quien se fue a su cuarto a descansar un poco después del duro entrenamiento ahora vestía un pantalón negro en el cual llevaba su porta armas y una malla negra debajo de una chamarra negra con el símbolo de su clan_

POV Itachi

Luego de ducharme en mí ahora habitación pensé en lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida, desde hacía dos meses atrás en estos momentos estaría tres metros bajo tierra pero gracias a la intervención de una pequeña chica de pelo rosa con un enorme poder que hasta el momento comprendo estoy más vivo que nunca, ella regreso la luz a mi vida, luz que se extinguió después de la matanza de mi clan, aun recuerdo como me conto la historia de su "pequeño poder", pero de pequeño no tiene nada ya que deja atrás el poder del Kyūbi.

_-flash back-_

_Estaba en el cuarto de sakura conversando animadamente con ella, era una persona de buenos sentimientos con tan solo un dia de conocernos ya me decía ita-chan no sabía si preguntarle la duda que tenia, pero ya no podía aguantar la curiosidad._

_-sakura-chan ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-le dije dudosamente _

_-claro ita-chan ¿qué sucede?-me contesto con una de sus más sinceras sonrisas que son tan contagiosas, me arme de valor _

_-háblame de tu chakra-se sorprendió un poco ante mi pregunta pero luego contesto_

_-mira esto lo descubrimos kiyoshi-sensei y yo-parecía que no sabía por dónde empezar- Soy portadora del Niji no chakra, esto me permite utilizar 7 chakras diferentes que son los colores del arcoíris 4 de ellos tienen una capacidad en especifico que son el verde para mí ninjutsu-medico, el azul es para mis jutsus elementales-me quede totalmente sorprendido entonces ella poseía una cantidad casi ilimitada de chakra eso es muy impresionante- antes que diga lo demás te diré que tengo una gran conexión con los lobos cuando ya no me queda opción me prestan el chakra rojo con el cual mi energía toma la forma de un lobo y pues yo también cambio, me salen garras, una cola de chakra y mis ojos se vuelven como los de un lobo, antes me salía de control por qué no lo sabía pero ahora lo controlo a la perfección, también leímos los archivos de la aldea y nos encontramos una vieja profecía que decía:La mariposa volara muy alto…podrá parecer débil eh inofensiva… pero cuando revele su verdadero poder será imparable….el lobo es su fiel compañero la cuida de lejos…tomara una guerra y traerá la paz al mundo…pero el costo por eso es grande…un corazón puro podrá salvarlos….pero él no correrá con la misma la hemos comprendido en su totalidad, pero bueno como decía mis demás chakras son amarillo, morado, naranja y rosa, solo cuatro como dije son para cosas en especifico azul, rojo, verde y el rosa que me sirve para protegerme creando murallas, escudos, etcétera por eso cuando se me acaba un chakra otro toma su lugar, por esa razón sabias que existo ya que por lo que se ¿akatsuki quería mi poder no?-solo asentí levemente- ¿entendiste?_

_-s-i-i-dije antes de caer desmayado por la impresión y termine con los ojos en forma de espira._

_-ahh ¿enserio?-fue lo último que escuche provenir de ella-bueno ¿que se le hace?-supongo que me cargo porque amanecí en un cuarto diferente _

_-fin flash-_

Ese cuarto es el que hoy tengo es negro con blanco, tengo una cama, un ropero, una cómoda y al lado de mi cama un buro, no es tan grande pero es muy cómoda, inconscientemente la pequeña pelirrosa guarda un enorme poder que puede cambiar el mundo como lo conocemos pero lo que más me preocupa es que madara Uchiha sigue vivo y con su tonta idea de traer un cuarta guerra ninja, quien sabe que tonterías le dirá a sasu-chan y por ser tan cabezota hará lo que le diga.

_FIN POV Itachi_

_Sakura acababa de salir de bañarse una toalla cubría su esbelto cuerpo, ese entrenamiento a todas las había cambiado las cuatro kunoichis de la Hoja ya contaban con 17 años ya no pasaban desapercibidas por el sexo opuesto tenían muchos admiradores shinobis y aldeanos._

_ Ahora sakura vestía una blusa roja y una falda abierta del lado derecho del mismo color con el símbolo de su clan al lado con una parte más larga, ahora traía consigo la katana que le dio la Hokage con una funda roja y otra más pequeña al lado, su cabello ahora era más largo le llegaba a más de media espalda formando dos coletas en honor a la Hokage y debajo de la blusa traía una blusa de maya negra sus armas las llevaba atrás era tierna, cariñosa y buena pero en sus misiones era fría y calculadora a pesar de todo era muy orgullosa._

_(_ .cz/015/361/30d146d31f_79270474_ )

_Hinata había cambiado ahora ya no era tímida pero tampoco era tan extrovertida como ino en ese tiempo entrenando había dejado la ropa holgada por una nueva vestimenta ninja que consistía en un kimono corto de adelante color lila y amarillo que resaltaba mas su esbelta figura en uno de los lado de la falda llevaba el símbolo de su clan y debajo de todo llevaba su típico suéter blanco con azul, sus armas las lleva en la pierna derecha._

( fs71/i/2010/030/5/5/Hinata_Otome_by_ )

_Ino usaba una falda corta morada con manchas naranjas que era abierta por delante, debajo de esta llevaba una licra negra traía una blusa que parecía de un kimono morada con manchas naranjas de manga larga y una bufanda naranja llevaba rodilleras de maya negras y una katana en su funda morada seguía usando el pelo largo pero ahora su cabello no cubría su cara si no que se había cortado un fleco de lado y su pelo ahora era aun más largo._

( fs71/PRE/i/2012/076/d/6/ino_yamanaka_by_ )

_ten ten usaba un kimono blanco abierto de adelante sin mangas que resaltaba su cuerpo debajo de este llevaba una licra larga negra, de lado izquierdo llevaba su porta armas amarrado a la cadera y de lado derecho llevaba una enorme pergamino donde guardada sus armas, seguía usando sus dos chongitos pero eran envueltos por una tela blanca y salía un mecho de cabello de cada uno y llevaba consigo una arma que elaboro con sus propias manos._

( .cz/058/180/2e0a76d8bd_36543267_ )

_Después de que todos estuvieran listos bajaron a almorzar al amplio comedor de la mansión la comida paso tranquila sin nada nuevo solo que no estaban Akari ni Ayaka todas ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del Uchiha mayor._

_-sakura tienen una misión-confirmo la peli azul mientras comía tranquilamente _

_-pero no me avisaron-dijo desconcertada _

_-cuando te estaba bañando vino un Ambu y me dio esto-comento entregándole un pergamino, la Haruno lo leyó rápidamente_

_-es una misión de búsqueda o rastreo, ha desaparecido el hijo de el señor feudal de la aldea del arroz en su reciente visita, dice que lo raptaron unos renegados que han rondado por la aldea, el ketsume quiere que estemos en su oficina a primera hora mañana -dijo seriamente_

_-pero es fin de semana!-dijo un apoco molesta ino ella acababa de regresar de escoltar a una princesa con su sensei ya que sus compañeras estaban ocupadas sakura en el hospital junto con la encargada que es kiyoshi, hinata seguía mejorando su taijustu y tenten estaba resfriada ese día_

_-ino-chan esto es importante-dijo muy calmada hinata_

_-bueno ¿de cuánto hablamos?-preguntó interesada la Yamanaka_

_-ino-chan!-le regaño la de los chongitos_

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Nos van a pagar no?_

_-sí pero no dice cuanto ofrece el señor feudal_

_-¿cómo es el niño?-pregunto curiosa ten ten _

_-pues no es un niño tiene 18-dijo extrañada la kunoichi_

_-enserio ¿cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?-chillo la rubia con los ojos con estrellitas _

_-ino ni lo pienses es una misión no una forma rápida de ligar-la Yamanaka la miro feo_

_-¿me crees capas frente de marquesina?-dijo falsamente dolida_

_-si_

_-a eso duele-exclamo dramáticamente-¿esas son las amigas?-a la rubio ya la rodeaba un aura de tristeza mientras estaba en una esquina de la cocina haciendo círculos imaginarios en el suelo diciendo cosas como "¿por qué a mí?""ino es niña buena""frente de marquesina mal amiga"_

_-ino-chan tranquila-se le unió Hanako tratando de consolarla _

_-Hanako Tsume no sacaste la basura!-le dijo enojada la peli azul la peli naranja entristeció por el regaño mientras que los demás las miraban con una gotita en la frente, la peli naranja decía cosas como "kiyoshi es mala con Hanako"" nadie me entiende""soy tan linda que por eso me tratan mal"_

_-entonces ¿cómo es sakura-chan?-dijo hinata _

_-toma -dijo pasándole una foto que mostraba a un joven rubio opaco usaba un gorro blanco, tenia ojos grises y usaba una yukata blanca._

( . ) hijo del feudal del arroz

_-a ver! Oye saku-chan ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto con curiosidad_

_-Taro Muruyama- respondió- ahh se me olvidaba algo ita-chan vas con nosotras-soltó ignorando la escenita que hacían ino y Hanako_

_-claro patrona ¿algo más?-dijo en tono burlón_

_-no gracias estoy bien por ahora-comentó sonriente la joven_

_Luego de esa comida de lo mas "normal" cada quien se fue luego de recoger la cocina mientras ino, sakura, hinata, tenten e itachi arreglaban sus maletas para su misión esa noche se fueron a dormir muy temprano por ordenes de kiyoshi para que estuvieran bien despiertos. _

_Al día siguiente se encontraba en su oficina el ketsume que antes era un señor feudal pero al hacerse más fuerte el país se volvió aldea, estaba en su silla viendo la aldea desde su torre él era un hombre de unos 70 años canoso de ojos grises en eso se oye como tocan su puerta._

_TOC-TOC_

_-adelante-entraron por la puerta sakura, ino, hinata, tenten e itachi con sus mochilas_

_-ketsume-sama ¿tiene algo de el joven para buscarlo?-pregunto muy educadamente la kunoichi de cabellos rosas_

_-hai sakura-san-dijo mientras le entregaba un pedazo de tela- por cierto su escuadrón ambu tendrán su pago, el muchacho se vio por última vez por las afueras de la aldea empiecen la búsqueda no debe estar muy lejos paso ayer en la noche_

_-hai!-y desaparecieron en una nube de humo, aparecieron en la plaza de la aldea _

_-bien ino iras al norte, tenten al sur, hinata al este usa el byakugan -saco unos radio comunicadores y cada una tomo uno- si pasa algo lo dicen por el comunicador ¿entendido?_

_-hai!_

_-suerte-después de esto desaparecieron hinata, ten ten e ino solo quedaron sakura e itachi._

_-saku-chan ¿y yo?-comento por primera vez el Uchiha mayor_

_-¿ehhh? te olvide jejeje-comento con una risita nerviosa mientras el pelinegro la miraba con una gotita en la nuca_

_-voy contigo_

_-a esta bien vamos!-salieron corriendo iban tan rápido que los aldeanos solo sintieron una enorme ráfaga de viento llegaron a las afueras rápidamente._

_-sharinngan!_

_-_ _Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (jutsu de invocación)-en eso aparece un enorme lobo café con amarillo del tamaño de akamaru._

_-Bokkai-chan_

_-hai sakura-sama_

_-necesito que busques el chakra de un muchacho_

_-¿tiene algo suyo?_

_-si!-le puso a oler el trozo de tela y el lobo comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el bosque oscuro sakura e itachi lo seguían de cerca._

_-¿localiza el chakra o su olor?-pregunto curioso el pelinegro_

_-los dos ¿no es genial?-el pelinegro asintió levemente, el lobo los guio hasta lo más oscuro y tenebroso del bosque, de repente comenzaron a esquivar kunais que eran lanzados de todos ángulos y direcciones, pero ninguno los llego siquiera a rosar, pero perdieron el rastro del lobo._

_"Bokkai-chan nosotros te alcanzaremos después si? Encuentra al chico y mantenlo a salvo mientras ita-chan y yo distraemos a los dos ninjas que se acercan a nosotros"__-se comunico telepáticamente con el lobo -__"pero sakura-sama ¿estará bien?"__-"__sí, soy fuerte ahora sigue"_

_-se activo una trampa pero eso significa…-esto distrajo a sakura y volteó a ver a itachi_

_-que están haciendo los exámenes Chūnin!-termino sakura, ellos ya eran _Jōnin,_ en la aldea de nekogakure se hacían exámenes en determinado tiempo sin la necesidad de ir a otras aldeas era solo por la falta de ninjas. En eso aparecen dos ninjas de unos 18 años cada uno, ambos vestían de negro la muchacha tenía el pelo color celeste y ojos del mismo color vestía una falda short negra con detalles azules y una blusa manga larga su fleco tapaba uno de sus ojos y tenía una máscara que tapaba su boca, el chico era peliblanco vestía un pantalón con camisa negra y sobre esta llevaba un una yukata negra, traía una enorme espada, el lobo se mantenía en modo defensivo mirando atentamente a los extraños. _

_(_ . .UserFiles/00/02/60/94/39/Emo%20Anime% )- Kuroi-

( fs70/f/2011/101/3/7/anime_ninja_by_ ) -Aoi-

_-¡mira nada mas aoi(azul)!-dijo con burla el peli blanco _

_-¿No están un poco grandes para este examen?-dijo fríamente la peli azul _

_-hmp- respondió de igual manera el Uchiha_

_-¿ellos lo tienen?-susurro la kunoichi al lobo el cual asintió sin bajar la guardia _

_-¿Quiénes son?-ordeno el peli blanco, pero nadie respondió nada-¡respondan!-exigió ya colmando su paciencia, se dirigió a él más cercano que era sakura y la tomo de cuello alzándola, fue rápido pero no lo suficiente ya itachi lo amenazo con un kunai en el cuello_

_-¡suéltala!-le exigió el Uchiha pero se distrajo la peli azul aprovecho esto para tomarlo del cuello y alejarlo de su compañero_

_-kuroi(negro)!-grito la oji azul_

_-si estoy bien tu encárgate de él y yo de ella!_

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto la peli azul de una forma amenazante mientras sostenía su katana cerca del cuello de itachi, presionaba muy fuerte_

_-bus-cam-os a taro Mur-uyama_

_-con que Muruyama-repitió de forma burlona, itachi aprovecho esto y se soltó de su agarre rápidamente_

_-¿sabes algo sobre él?-le exigió _

_-hacemos esto, me ganas y te digo todo lo que se-le ofreció su mano y el peli negro desconfiadamente la tomo y comenzaron una enorme batalla._

__Con sakura__

_Se logro zafar fácilmente de el agarre de kuroi estaban cara a cara listos para atacar en cualquier momento el peli blanco estaba muy confiado de la victoria sin saber que el chakra que mostraba la kunoichi no era más el que tenía antes._

_-mira niña no te quiero hacer daño, así que si te vas ahora te dejare ir- dijo con mucha superioridad no esperaba que esa mujer frente a él diera gran pelea._

_-no-respondió secamente la peli rosa_

_-Bueno yo te lo advertí lastima eres muy linda- confesó con falso pesar-Doton gaia no Gekido!-esa técnica logra que 100 rocas de 2 metros de altura en forma puntiaguda se acerquen a la oji-jade rápidamente _

_-_ _Kaze Maru-yane!-grito y de la nada apareció una enorme corriente de aire que la cubrió completamente de las rocas_

_-Doton kekkai doroutoumu!(Prisión de tierra)-la prisión atrapo a sakura que estaba distraída_

_-shannaro!-quebró de un solo golpe la prisión que la encerraba pero esta se volvió a crear_

_-no vas a poder conmigo!- se burlo de la oji-jade_

_-Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu- susurro la kunoichi mientras_ _manipulaba el agua de un pantano lejano creando una explosión ciclónica como un tsunami que derrumbo por completo la prisión y arrastro a kuroi._

_-no debiste hacer eso!-le grito enojado mientras se acercaba con su katana dispuesto a matar a sakura pero ella reacciono a tiempo y le respondió con su katana favorita que le dio la Hokage era la katana legendaria del dragón_

_Estuvieron peleando un rato con las katanas hasta que sakura logro dañar su abdomen que sangraba mucho._

_-ahhh!-grito viendo a sakura con sumo odio aprovecho un descuido y le lastimo el brazo gravemente ya que no paraba de sangrar._

_-kyaaaaaaaa!-grito tratando de curarse antes de causar un hemorragia_

__Con itachi__

_Itachi estaba midiendo las capacidades de Aoi era muy fuerte pero no lo suficiente para ganarle al prodigio Uchiha._

_-katon Goukakyuu no jutsu(gran bola de fuego)-no logro darle ya que la peli azul la esquivo con dificultad _

_-Suitaihou!- dijo la kunoichi mientras de su boca salían bolas de agua que parecían bombas que se dirigían a itachi a gran velocidad logro esquivarlas pero una no la vio venir y le daño un poco el brazo pero solo un rasguño, comenzaron una pelea de taijutsu eran puros golpes dispuestos a matar al oponente, estuvieron así media hora ninguno cedía_

_-_ _Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix!-de su bica salieron muchas bolas de fuego que atacaron sin piedad a la cansada kunoichi_

_-Suiton suijinheki!-grito y una barrera circular que la protegió pero no uso suficientemente chakra y varias bolas de fuego la alcanzaron quemando su ropa y causándole leves quemaduras, llevaban una hora usando jutsus y eso gasto mucho chacra de cada uno, la kunoichi trataba de levantarse pero ya no tenía muchas fuerzas._

_-ahhh!- en eso se escucha un grito desgarrador de un hombre, la kunoichi oji-azul se asusto_

_-karoi-susurro mientras corría en dirección al grito_

_-kyaaaaaaaa!-ahora grito sakura por lo cual itachi corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, ambos llegaron la peli azul corrió a socorrer a su herido compañero que se encontraba tirado en el suelo sangrando_

_-kuroi ¿vas a estar bien?-le pregunto preocupada_

_-n-o lo-se-dijo con dificultad escupiendo sangre, en eso llega itachi y alcanza a sakura que se mantenía en pie curando su herida_

_-sakura-chan!_

_-no te preocupes ita-chan recuerda son ninja-medico _

_-¿eres ninja-medico?-le exigió la peli azul ante lo cual sakura asintió levemente_

_-ento-nces p-or fav-or sál-valo-su voz se quebraba a causa de las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus orbes al ver a su camarada muriendo, itachi solo negó levemente con la cabeza pero sakura lo pensó un momento, y luego corrió a auxiliarlo_

_-demo saku…_

_-mi deber es atender a los heridos!-le dijo con seguridad _

_-ariga-to-le dijo la oji-azul reprimiendo sus lagrimas, sakura estaba muy concentrada con la palma recuperadora, logro parar la hemorragia y cerrar su herida sin dejar cicatriz, pero kuroi estaba muy cansado y quedo inconsciente en esos momentos iba llegando el lobo de sakura mientras en su lomo se veía a un rubio de ojos grises_

_-demo…-no termino la peli azul_

_-¿ustedes lo escondieron no?-pregunto la Haruno la oji azul asintió avergonzada_

_-Pues no lo hicieron muy bien-dijo fríamente el Uchiha-váyanse y nunca regresen o me veré en la necesidad de matarlos-exigió la kunoichi se asusto y asintió energéticamente estaba a punto de irse._

_-jutsu curativo: esfera de sakura-susurro sakura mientras en su mano se formaba una esfera de chakra verde, la lanzo hacía la asustada kunoichi_

_-por favor n..!-pero no acabo por que la esfera le dio directo en el abdomen y al instante el mismo chakra verde la rodeo por completo curo todas sus heridas incluso su ropa regreso a la normalidad y ya no le faltaba chacra se encontraba igual a como llegaron _

_-¿no ibas a llegar muy lejos así no?-dijo con amabilidad y una de sus hermosas sonrisas_

_-arigato!Arigato!-le repetía una y otra vez la kunoichi feliz corrió y la abrazo, este gesto no paso desapercibido por los presentes, sakura le correspondió el abrazo _

_-no hay de que!-respondió feliz la peli rosa_

_-sayonara sakura-sama y gracias!- se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba con su inconsciente compañero_

_-sayonara Aoi-san!_

_-¿cómo haces eso?-pregunto con curiosidad itachi_

_-¿Hacer qué?_

_-ellos eran nuestros enemigos y hasta te llamo sakura-sama!_

_-jeje ¿tal vez porque soy amable?-dijo irónicamente_

_-ok tomare nota!_

_-¿disculpe usted es sakura-san?-Hablo por primera vez el joven con una voz tímida_

_-si ¿por qué Taro-kun?-le respondió con una sonrisa que sonrojo al joven que era mirado celosamente por el Uchiha_

_-es qu-e es m-uy lin-da-ahora su cara parecía un tomate maduro_

_-jejeje gracias tu eres muy lindo-dijo muy sonrojada_

_-hmp!_

_-tranquilo ita-chan tú también eres apuesto!-le dijo viendo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas_

_-¿taro-kun estas bien?-le dijo al ver al joven que parecía que le faltaba aire_

_-na-da-respondió nervioso al ver la cercanía de sakura_

_-__frentuda no encontramos nada y tú?__-pregunto una voz en el comunicador_

_-cerda ya lo tenemos y está a salvo-respondió sakura_

_-__ok los esperamos en la plaza central!-__y colgó el comunicador_

_-esta ino-cerda! Vamos a la plaza! Pero antes…gracias Bokkai-chan puedes retirarte-el lobo hizo una reverencia y despareció con un puff_

_-ahora vamos!-y comenzaron a correr_

_-di-sculpe sakura-san pero yo no pu-edo ir mu-y ra-pido!-dijo entrecortadamente _

_-ita-chan-el Uchiha no pudo resistir la carita de cachorrito de la peli rosa y accedió a llevar a Taro en su espalda, y volvieron a correr rumbo a la aldea cuando llegaron en la plaza los esperaban ino, hinata y tenten._

_-ya se habían demorado frente!-le reclamo la rubia_

_-cerda! Es que tu no hiciste nada!_

_-sakura-chan ¿dónde está?-pregunto hinata_

_-aquí!-dijo itachi mientras bajaba a Taro de su espalda_

_-hola taro-san somos el escuadrón Ambu de…-ten ten las iba a presentar formalmente pero el joven la interrumpió_

_-ustedes deben ser ino-san, hinata-san y tenten-san mucho gusto-dijo amablemente el rubio_

_-mucho gusto!-estrecho la mano de la Yamanaka y de la Hyuga_

_-un placer-dijo sentida la castaña, después de las presentaciones fueron a la torre del ketsume y recibieron su respectiva paga regresaron a la mansión, sakura estaba muy cansada así que se baño y se acostó pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, solo pensaba una y otra vez en lo que había soñado la noche anterior_

__sueño de sakura__

_Sakura caminaba por un túnel muy oscuro no tenía miedo porque sabía que ya no era la misma niñita débil y llorona que por el mas mínimo problema se soltaba a llorar, ahora era un kunoichi conocida por ser fuerte y no por su aldea, caminaba buscando un poco de luz hasta que al final del túnel la siguió y llego a un claro muy hermoso ella quedo impresionada._

_-qué hermoso!_

_-¿verdad que si?-le respondió una dulce voz_

_-¿Quién es?-pregunto con suma curiosidad_

_-__Mucho gusto sakura-chan yo soy _Azumi Tsume_-era __joven de pelo-blanco casi plata con tonalidades azules y unos ojos del mismo color que los de sakura un color jade brillante traía un vestido largo y blanco_

_-¿Es una Tsume?_

_-si no te han hablado de mi es porque les duele recordarme sobre todo a kiyoshi Imoto-chan_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-A ella le duele el a ver sido débil y no salvarme, ella no tuvo culpa_

_-¿Cómo fue todo?_

_- yo no te lo puedo decir eso le corresponde a mi hermanita menor_

_-demo…_

_-gracias_

_-¿Por qué?-le dijo confundida_

_-tú eres la única que ha podido enseñarle el camino de la luz_

_-…-_

_-no lo entiendes… tu eres una luz que brilla cada vez mas fuerte…tienes algo más fuerte que cualquier poder ninja…tu corazón cambiara el cruel destino que se avecina…_**Incluso en las profundidades de la desesperación,…esos ojos albergan la única esperanza…Que puede salvarte de la oscuridad.**

_-¿Cómo?_

_-me tengo, que ir mi tiempo aquí se acabado-dijo mientras se alejaba mas y mas de la kunoichi_

_-No espera no te entendí!_

_-piénsalo esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta-se escucho lejanamente mientras todo se volvía negro para la oji-jade._

__Fuera del sueño__

_La kunoichi seguía pensando en lo que le dijo la joven, ese día no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a kiyoshi pero mañana le preguntaría._

_-¿qué significa lo que me dijo?-se preguntaba una y otra vez sakura tratando de recordar._

__**Incluso en las profundidades de la desesperación,…esos ojos albergan la única esperanza…Que puede salvarte de la oscuridad.**

-Debería dormir mañana me despertare muy temprano para al fin saber la historia del clan Tsume.-dijo antes de dormir tranquilamente sin saber que una sombra la veía desde un árbol con el Sharinngan activado.


	9. Capitulo 9

bueno después de un tiempo aquí estoy con el capitulo 9 de este fic espero y sea de su agrado :)

-_"pensamientos"_

-dialogo-

_Algunas veces queremos regresar al pasado, pero en el futuro querremos regresar más veces al presente._

-Debería dormir mañana me despertare muy temprano para al fin saber la historia del clan Tsume.-dijo antes de dormir tranquilamente sin saber que una sombra la veía desde un árbol con el Sharinngan activado.

/

Una joven peli-rosa comenzaba a despertar por los insistentes rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana, trataba inútilmente de taparse, en eso comienza a sonar su despertador

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you__  
><em>_50 thousand tears I've cried__  
><em>_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you__  
><em>_¡And you still won't hear me! -_pero cada vez subía más y más el volumen_  
><em>_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself__  
><em>_Maybe I'll wake up for once__  
><em>_¡Not tormented daily defeated by you!-_la bocina estaba a todo volumen el cuarto resonaba

-¡Auch!-se quejo la Haruno en el suelo de su habitación mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada- ¡maldito despertador!-otra vez la peri-rosa se había caído de la cama por su "querido" despertador, se paro y tomo al pobre aparato entre sus manos y lo desconecto-te salvas porque eres un regalo que si no!-dijo hablándole al aparato y metiéndose a bañar no sin antes abrir la ventana de su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, Hanako junto con ino hacían un hot cakes, itachi se había despertado por el ruido de la habitación de al lado (la de sakura) también se cayó de la cama pero eso nadie lo sabría ante nada el orgullo Uchiha y ya aprovechando que se despertó se comenzó a vestir, ten ten veía televisión, Hanako leía una revista shinobi y kiyoshi simplemente estaba levitando en un sofá , todo muy tranquilo parecía que esa mañana todo seria pasivo hasta que sonó el timbre, primero una vez luego fueron como cinco veces, hasta que sakura bajo a una velocidad increíble

-nueve personas en esta casa y ni una se digno a abrir!-reclamo la peli-rosa, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró a un montón de personas, eran casi todas las kunoichis de la aldea, hacían mucho ruido repetían una y otra vez "esta itachi-kun", "itachi-san salga de una vez", "lo amamos ","itachi-sama cásese conmigo" y demás cosas mientras se peleaban unas con otras por quien sería la futura señora Uchiha, sakura tenía una gotita en la nuca al igual que las demás chicas de la casa incluso kiyoshi que abrió un ojo para ver de dónde provenía tanto escándalo.

-Chicas, chicas!-trataba de calmarlas sakura inútilmente-¡CHICAS!-grito a todo pulmón sakura y todas dejaron lo que hacían para voltear a verla

-Y tu quien te crees que eres para callarme pelo de chicle!-le reclamo una ex-kunoichi de cabello castaño mientras salía de entre la multitud, sakura le salió una venita en la frente por el reciente apodo

-soy sakura Haruno ¡¿y usted quien es obaa-san?!-dijo retadoramente a la peli castaña vestía un kimono corto azul con verde, con un moño enorme azul y unas botas de punta enorme, aparentaba unos cuarenta estaba pasadita de peso, ante el comentario de sakura la señora se enojo

-Soy Yoimi y no estoy vieja!-le grito a sakura mientras corría para atacarla, mientras las espectadores miraban impactados itachi lograba ver todo desde la ventana de su cuarto-Al final de todo itachi-kun es MIO!-dijo la mujer enfatizando el "mío" en la frase tratando de hacer un pose sexy el pobre itachi veía a la mujer regordeta y su frente se coloraba de azul, la peli castaña trato de tomar a sakura del cabello pero no alcanzo ni a tocarla cuando ya estaba siendo amenazada por una katana, medio pueblo estaba reunido esperando por ver luchar a la Haruno, kiyoshi mentalmente sabía lo que pasaría era obvio que su alumna ganaría, ino y Hanako hacían apuestas, Hinata y Akari veían preocupadas la escena y Ayaka y tenten apoyaban a sakura la segunda mas moderadamente.

-SAKURA-CHAN en ti vive la llama de la juventud! GANALE a esa vieja!-ante el comentario a la señora se le hincho una venita en la frente

Mientras tanto todos esperaban ver la reacción de sakura-MOCOSA! Suéltame, ya sé lo que quieres, ¿intentas robarme a itachi no?- después de que dijera esto la multitud comenzó a opinar cosas como "esa zorra nos quiere quitar a itachi", "Haruno ama a itachi", "pero él es mío", sakura le resto importancia y soltó a la señora

-mire señora y fan-girls de ita-chan yo no….-pero el Uchiha apareció de la nada y abrazo a sakura ante la atenta mirada de las mujeres

-¿Qué acaso ya no me amas?-le dijo con ojos de corderito a medio morir sacándole una gotita en la nuca a sakura y a sus amigas, pero miradas fulminantes por parte de la multitud, aunque no lo admitiera a itachi le causaban gracia estas situaciones.

-Pelo de chicle morirás!-gritaron al un ismo las fan-girls del Uchiha mayor, acercándose peligrosamente a sakura, itachi corrió a la casa, sakura espero a que llegaran, las kunoichis la acorralaron

-Raiton muranda-susurro sakura mientras de sus manos salían ondas eléctricas que alejaron a sus atacantes, todas estaban con ojos en espiral y con el cabello tieso, la peli-rosa vio como de entre un rincón salía Yoimi

-¿a un quiere pelear?-le dijo mientras en su mano se formaba un chidori, ante esto Yoimi salió corriendo y sakura entro de nuevo a la casa

-frente eres mi ídolo noqueaste a todas esas arpías de un solo golpe!-le felicito ino con entusiasmo, la Haruno sonreía arrogantemente al igual que kiyoshi

"_kiyoshi-chan le pego esa sonrisa a sakura-chan -.-"_-pensó Akari

-¿saku-chan manejas el raiton?

-si ten ten-chan- le dijo mientras sonreía

-¿sakura-chan estarán bien?-pregunto Hinata mientras se asomaba por la ventana

-si no te preocupes hina-chan esa descarga no las matara

-Ok eso me alivia mucho

-¿sakura-chan como te fue?-dijo el peli-negro mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¡TÙ!-le regaño la peli-rosa

-¿Qué hice?-se defendió con suma inocencia

-¡Baka!- le pego un coscorrón sakura que le saco un chichón enorme a itachi

-Auch! ¿Y ahora que hice?

-por tu culpa tus locas fans ¡intentaron matarme!

-sakura-chan ¡pero las noqueaste!-en eso se escucha un gruñido

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo preocupada Ayaka

-es mi pancita ya tengo hambre…u-u-dijo Akari, así que todos fueron a la cocina y desayunaron esta vez tranquilamente

/

La aldea de konoha últimamente estaba muy tranquila sin los gritos de naruto, las perversiones de jiraya, las peleas de ino y sakura, los entrenamientos del equipo gai, todo estaba muy calmado para el gusto de la hokage

-shizune!

-¿si lady tsunade?

- hay algo muy raro entre los ancianos del concejo quiero que trates de investigar qué es lo que se trae Danzo entre manos

-hai lady Tsunade!, ¿no le ha llegado ninguna carta o algo que nos cerciore que sakura-chan está bien?-pregunto preocupada la pelinegra

-no, pero tengo la certeza de que esta viva-dijo mientras veía la aldea con nostalgia

-lady tsunade ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?-la oji-marron asintió levemente- ¿que tiene la katana que le obsequio?

-esa katana fue de un ninja legendario llamado Daichi Minamoto el poseía un poder más grande que el kyubi, poseía un poder ya perdido en estos tiempos llamado niji no chakra que le deba la posibilidad única de una cantidad ilimitada de chakra, aun que al mismo tiempo poseía un biju que tomaba la forma de la invocación que el propietario tuviera y esa katana que sakura tiene ahora fue encontrada en la aldea por unos ambus así que por un mes trate de investigar más sobre ese poder solo encontré una profecía que decía [_La mariposa volara muy alto…podrá parecer débil eh inofensiva… pero cuando revele su verdadero poder será imparable….el lobo es su fiel compañero la cuida de lejos…tomara una guerra y traerá la paz al mundo…pero el costo por eso es grande…un corazón puro podrá salvarlos….pero él no correrá con la misma suerte]_-aun no se su significado, pude encontrar que el niji no chakra se ve cada mil años así que busque a el nuevo portador pero la información de mis pergaminos decía que era una simple leyenda por eso pensé en dársela a sakura

-wow eso es muy sorpréndete Tsunade-sama lástima que eso solo sea una leyenda, ese poder en buenas manos hubiera evitado las guerras ninjas

-pero en las equivocadas hubiera sido la destrucción del mundo shinobi-le respondió la Hokage

-me retiro lady Tsunade-le dijo la peli-negra asiendo una reverencia

_"__sakura se que tu estas viva, pero por favor regresen cuanto antes se que Konoha va a necesitarlas, tengo un mal presentimiento"-_pensó la rubia mientras veía con nostalgia el cerro con las caras de los hokages.

/

Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde en la aldea de Nekogakure mientras que en el campo de entrenamiento número tres se desarrollaba un arduo entrenamiento.

-Katon: Kanningu Daichi!-Itachi acerco sus manos al suelo y este comenzó a calentarse, sakura tuvo que saltar con chakra

-Katon: Karyuudan no jutsu-un gran dragón de fuego se dirigía a sakura apenas pudo esquivarlo pero le quemo parte de su blusa

-kuso-susurro la peli-rosa-¿con que katon no?-una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su rostro

-Fujaku Hishou Shouken!-su mentor creó una ráfaga enorme de viento que mando a sakura a volar varios metros, tuvo que poner sus manos para que no le llegaran a la cara, kiyoshi estaba de espectadora de esa ardua batalla, cuando el viento ceso sakura ya estaba muy lejos, lo que no se espero es que sus horquillas especiales se abrieran y su cabello bailara libre ondeándose con el viento, había crecido ya no lo tenía arriba de los hombros si no debajo de la cintura.

-Ya no juegues ¡sakura esto es enserio!

-¡Raging Thunder!-sakura libero un chakra eléctrico de color verdoso que golpeo a el Uchiha, salió volando por los aires pero rápidamente la kunoichi le propino una patada en el abdomen que lo regreso con brusquedad a la tierra creando un cráter en el suelo, esto sorprendió mucho a kiyoshi.

-¡yo no juego sempai!-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado arrogantemente, mientras el peli-negro se paraba con dificultad

-hmp presumida! ¡No es justo yo me estoy quedando ciego!

-si claro, ese pretexto ya acabo hace una semana

-que no!

-que sii!

-estoy enfermo!

-de la cabeza! Jajaja

-enana!

-baka

-soy tu sensei respétame!

-no quiero!

-¡Cállense los dos parecen niños chiquitos!-le recrimino kiyoshi con mirada fulminante

-él/ella empezó!-dijeron al unismo

-¡y yo lo termino!, sakura cúralo!-ordeno la peli-azul

-demo….

-¡dije cúralo!-sakura iba a reclamar pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su sensei mejor no dijo nada

-ok…-la haruno comenzó a usar la palma recuperadora con itachi curándolo rápidamente

-acabo el entrenamiento sakura

-ok ita-chan

-Voy a la casa-dicho esto el Uchiha se retiro en una nube de humo

-sensei ¿le puedo preguntar algo?-la Tsume asintió levemente

-¿Quién es Ryusei Kiba?

POV kiyoshi

-sensei ¿le puedo preguntar algo?-esta sakura siempre tan curiosa

-¿Quién es Ryusei Kiba (virtud del colmillo)?-¿Nani como supo ella ese nombre?, sakura eres tan parecida a mi Onee-chan con sus preguntas que me desarman totalmente

_-flash back-_

_En una tranquila casa situada en el centro de un pequeño pueblo recién fundado se encontraban una peli-blanca de unos quince años entrenando con una pequeña niña que aparentaba unos cinco años peli-azul que estaba perdiendo casi todo su chakra_

_-Fuuton: Atsuga!-la peli-blanca creó una gran ráfaga de viento-Fujaku Hishou Shouken!_

_- Doton: Doryuheki-la pequeña ya no podía más al evitar el ataque cayó de rodillas al suelo_

_-onee-san n-o p-ue-do m-aa-s!_

_-no te preocupes kiyi-chan tú te esforzaste-le respondió con una amplia sonrisa que le contagio a la Tsume menor, al dar por concluido ese entrenamiento la peli-azul no aguanto más y se desvaneció en brazos de su hermana mayor. A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano ya que iniciaban las clases en la academia después de todo un mes de vacaciones._

_-azumi-chan! Ya vamos se me hace tarde-grito kiyoshi haciendo tiernos pucheros_

_-ya voy kiyi-chan-contesto con pereza, mientras caminaban rumbo a la escuela pero al ver que ya no había niños caminando la kunoichi cargo a su hermanita en brazos y comenzó a correr_

_-olle!-se quejo la pequeña mientras su cabello se desordenaba, no demoraron en llegar a la puerta de la academia_

_-kiyi-chan nos vemos a la salida!-se despidió la Tsume mayor mientras caminaba lentamente_

_-sayonara onee-chan!-en eso se acerca un niño de la misma edad de kiyoshi y le da un besito en el cachete_

_-kiyi-chan! Qué bueno que llegas creí que no vendrías!-comentaba feliz el niño era peli-castaño rojizo con unos enormes ojos miel_

_-_ _Ryu-kun!-dijo la sonrojada peli-azul haciendo un tierno puchero_

_-ok pero vamos que se nos hace tarde!-comento el niño mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba al salón, mientras que Azumi se reía al a ver visto la tierna escena_

_-kiyi-chan ya te veo dentro de diez años jeje-al llegar a su casa se acostó a dormir. Cuando la peli-azul llego encontró a su hermana dormida en el sofá de la sala roncando._

_-"onee-chan como siempre"-penso la pequeña con una gotita en la cabeza, pero al pasar al lado de su hermana esta la detuvo_

_-kiyi-chan ¿quién es el niñito que te recibe en la academia?-pregunto insinuante sonrojando la kiyoshi_

_-es un amigo se llama Ryusei Kiba-la peli-blanca se sorprendió_

_-¿es hijo del kibanokure?_

_-etto..Hai-contesto la pequeña nerviosa al ver la reacción de su hermana_

_-kiyoshi no quiero que le digas a mama y a papa de tu amistad con ese niño_

_-demo….-la Tsume mayor la interrumpió_

_-los kiba son nuestros enemigos y si saben que tu eres amiga de él se molestaran-le dijo con un cambio extraño de su semblante hace un momento estaba feliz y ahora sus ojos estaban vacios_

_-onee-chan ¿estás bien?_

_-si kiyi-chan-contesto casi automáticamente pero al momento su sonrisa regreso_

_-bueno ya vamos a comer –dijo Azumi dejando a una desconcertada kiyoshi_

_-"mi onee-chan es únicamente bipolar"-pensó mientras seguía a Azumi_

_Fin flash back_

-¿Quién es Ryusei Kiba?-esa pregunta me pillo realmente desprevenida la mire con los muy ojos abiertos, luego volví a la normalidad con mi misma mirada fría e indiferente

-…-no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo contarle mi pasado ya que el solo hecho de recordarlo me provocaba un nudo en la garganta

-SAKURA-CHAN!-se escuchó por todo el campo de entrenamiento mis oídos retumbaban pero agradecía internamente la intervención de quien se que estaba llegando

FIN POV kiyoshi

-SAKURA-CHAN!-se escuchó por todo el campo de entrenamiento mientras que de un arbusto salía una joven de más o menos la edad de sakura, castaña de ojos miel, vestía un pantaloncillo vino y una blusa ombliguera blanca ceñida al cuerpo, traía su porta armas en la cadera de lado derecho, siempre llevaba consigo un gorro tipo pastelero blanco, portaba dos espadas medianas se llamaba Yoko shiori.

-¿Qué ocurre Yoko-chan?

-¡en el hospital esta Yuta Ikari! -dijo energéticamente muy contenta dando leves saltitos

-¿Yuta ikemi?

-noo! Yuta Ikari- sakura la miro como si fuera un bicho raro, lapeli-castaña solo suspiro resignada

- Yuta Ikari cantante y guitarrista famoso de la banda "Gemas", sufrió un accidente y ahora mismo está en el hospital de la aldea, cuarta planta habitación 300-C-la peli-rosa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-sakura-chan vamos a mi no me dejaron pasar a verlo y pues a ti si te dejaran-le suplico poniendo cara de cordero a medio morir que le saco muchas gotitas en la cabeza

-demo estoy entrenando con...-volteo a ver a la Tsume pero ya no había nadie

-¿Con quién?

-ok vamos-y comenzó a correr rápidamente-si me puedes seguir el paso!-le reto con una sonrisa la Haruno.

-no es justo yo soy Chūnin y tu Jōnin-se quejo la peli-castaña llevando una mayor desventaja

-eso lo hará más fácil así que apúrate!-dice sakura llegando al centro de la aldea cerca del hospital

-sakura-chan vamos!-dijo mientras tomaba a sakura de la mano jalándola, la peli-rosa suspiro resignada mientras era literalmente arrastrada al hospital, cuando llegaron Yoko le hizo señas a sakura para que las dejaran pasar

En la recepción estaba un joven de más o menos veinte años pelinegro de ojos verdes aceitunados para nada feo leyendo revistas mientras suspiraba fastidiado pensando "_se enfermero dijeron.. no te aburrirás dijeron"_-en eso se acerca sakura a la recepción

-Hola soy la doctora…-pero no pudo terminar su frase por que el joven la veía con corazoncitos en los ojos y una mirada de bobo enamorado

-¿es usted sakura-san?-la peli-rosa le miro con una gotita en la nuca asintiendo levemente-sakura-san es un verdadero gusto conocerla mi nombre es Yukoto Usagi-dijo el joven en pose galante mientras le besaba la mano a la sonrojada kunoichi

-est-to..es un gusto conocerte Yukoto-kun-finalizo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué desea sakura-san?, estoy para servirle en lo que desee-lo ultimo lo dijo en doble sentido guiñándole el ojo a la Haruno

-est-to..Pues vine a revisar a un paciente llamado Yuta Ikemi- ¡Ikari! le corrigió su amiga desde las sillas de enfrente-bueno Ikari-dijo suspirando aburridamente

-demo…tengo la orden de no dejar pasar a na….-no termino de hablar cuando la peli-rosa se le adelanto

-pero yo soy doctora de este hospital y me gustaría pasar a revisar al joven Yuta Ikari ¿puedo?-dijo con una carita de suplica mirando al pobre y acalorado joven

-está bien sakura–san pase es la habitación 300-C

-gracias Yukoto-kun-le agradeció feliz por el éxito obtenido mientras jalaba consigo a su loca amiga que se la pasaba fantaseando en bobolandia con estrellitas en los ojos diciendo cosas como "conoceré a mi futuro esposo", "es tan kawaii", y demás cosas que sakura no les prestó atención, llegaron a la dichosa habitación y entraron una desesperadamente y la otra tranquilamente, en la cama se encontraba un joven muy apuesto, se veía muy pálido aunque eso resaltaba a una mas sus rojos cabellos, se veía deplorable con vendajes por todo el cuerpo, raspaduras y moretones esa era la razón por la cual nadie podía pasar a verlo ya que si sus fans lo veían así seguro las defraudaría

-pobrecito-dijo con lastima Yoko mientras lagrimas salían de sus orbes-por favor sakura-chan cúralo bien es que no puedo verlo así-le suplico con lagrimas de cocodrilo

-Yoko yo no pu..

-si puedes intervenir tu maestra fundo el hospital!

-ok-dijo resignada la joven peli-rosa-jutsu curativo: esfera de sakura-dijo mientras hacía unos sellos y en su mano se formaba una pequeña esfera verde de chakra, la acerco al joven y la deposito en su pecho, haciendo que su cuerpo completo brillase, todas sus heridas se cerraron, los moretones desaparecieron, y comenzaba a querer abrir sus ojos

-gracias saku-chan-comento feliz la peli-castaña Yuta abrió los ojos pero los cerro de golpe al no acostumbrase a la claridad de la habitación

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto el peli-rojo con una voz varonil pero suave

-por lo que veo sufriste un accidente y estas en el hospital de Nekogakure-contesto la peli-rosa leyendo su expediente medico

-¿neko qué?-pregunto confundido, al momento se sentaba en la cama

-nekogakure-le contesto observándolo fijamente como si le conociera

Sakura POV

El se parece mucho a Ryusei Kiba aun recuerdo cuando supe ese lado de la historia de kiyoshi-sensei.

_-flash back-_

_Estaba tratando de dormir pero un sueño me lo impedía era como un recuerdo._

__En el sueño de sakura__

_Estaba en medio de una calle enfrente a un pequeño parque lleno de flores de cerezo estaba tan embelesada_

_-¡ryu-kun a que no me atrapas!-grito una pequeña niña de no más de cinco años a otro niño de su misma edad_

_-ya veras kiyi-chan!-ambos corrían muy contentos se veían tan felices jugando que me transmitían tanta paz, en eso llega un hombre con mirada imponente ambos niños lo voltean a ver asustados, por inercia volteo su mirada esta tan vacía que me cala los huesos_

_-Otou-san!-dijo el niño mientras el señor lo miraba fríamente con esos ojos negros como el carbón_

_-¿Dónde estabas?_

_-yo…_

_-el estaba conmigo señor yo le dije que viniéramos a jugar-dijo avergonzada la peli-azul, el hombre la voltea a ver con indiferencia_

_-¿Quién se supone que eres?_

_-kiyo-shi Tsu-me_

_-¿Tsume?-el hombre analizo las palabras un momento-eres solo un mal ejemplo para mi hijo así que más te vale no buscarlo, una Tsume como tú no merece estar en mi presencia son escoria-comento con tanta arrogancia que la pequeña solo bajo su mirada y su flequillo tapo sus ojitos pero se veían las lagrimas que caían al piso, intente golpear al sujeto pero solo logre caer en el intento, kuso! Parece que solo puedo ver_

_-Los Tsume no somos escoria como usted dice!-le reclamo la niña mientras lagrimas resbalaban de sus orbes zafiro_

_- Otou-san! Ya basta!-le reclamo el niño pero a cambio recibió una bofetada que le rompió el labio y lo tiro al piso, volví a intentar ayudar pero nada pasaba_

_-ryu-kun!-exclamo kiyoshi asustada_

_-tú no te metas!-le regaño su padre-en cuanto a ti quien te crees para responderme!, te daré una lección-el hombre estuvo a punto de golpear a la niña, me atravesé aun a sabiendas que no haría nada, en eso una mano detuvo el puño del sujeto_

_-tocas a mi hija y te mato!-le amenazo un señor alto de ojos verde azulados deteniendo su puño_

_-mira nada mas quien sale de su casa, si es nada menos que Hiroto __(__respeto, gran persona) Tsume_

_-_ _Ryuto (azul oscuro) Kiba- le respondió de manera desafiante se veía que estos dos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-vine por mi hijo, dile a tu molesta niñata que ya no le moleste_

_-los problemas de nuestros clanes no tienen nada que ver con nuestros hijos_

_-el clan Kiba tiene estrictamente prohibido hablar con niños de linaje inferior_

_-pues en ese caso vete de mis tierras que los Kiba no son bien recibidos-el Kiba lo miro con indiferencia y se dio la vuelta llevándose a su hijo cargándolo, la pequeña veía a su amigo alejarse y él niño se despedía de ella ambos con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-pequeña no le hables a ese niño-la pequeña lo miro feo-es por tu bien no debes tener nada que ver con Ryusei Kiba_

_-"padre no es fácil desprenderme de una parte de mi corazón"-pensó con tristeza, con que eso pasaba con sus clanes_

_-fin flash back-_

Eran muy parecidos pero no podían ser familia ya que los Kiba ya no existían

Fin sakura POV

-¿Qué tanto me vez?-le pregunto l peli-rojo

-nada es que me recuerdas a alguien-le respondió con una amplia sonrisa

-Yuta-kun!-chillo de felicidad Yoko

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto con curiosidad

-yo soy sakura Haruno ella es…-le saludo de forma amable

-Yoko Shiori!-le contesto estrechando su mano con la de el energéticamente

-un gusto en conocerlas, ¿de pura casualidad no saben dónde está el resto de mi banda?-cuestiono preocupado

-creo que ya les dieron de alta tu eres el único que a un sigue en el hospital-confirmo sakura

-¿Cómo sabes?-le pregunto Yoko

-ah pues acaban de salir-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa sacándoles una gota en la nuca a los presentes

-bueno nos tenemos que ir

-ahh ¿por qué?

-por que el horario de visitas ya acabo-dijo mientras llevaba a rastras a la Shiori

-demo..sakura-chan!

-nada de peros…sayonara yuta-kun!-dijo mientras salían de la habitación

-sakura-chan!

-¿Qué?

-ya anocheció-dijo señalando al cielo

-ok buenas noches Yoko-chan!-grito mientras se alejaba y se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche

-_"sakura-chan cuídate"_-pensó la castaña mientras se iba para otro lado

_con sakura_

Sakura POV

¿Porque precisamente la mansión queda alejada del centro de Nekogakure?, y no es que tenga miedo de andar sola a estas horas sino que el camino es tan aburrido

-¿pero estas seguro?-escuche cerca de donde estaba, y la curiosidad mato al gato, así que me acerque para escuchar mejor

-si la información la conseguí de alguien confiable

-entonces akatsuki ya consiguió siete de los bijuus y van por Killerbee-naruto! No puede ser…

-si lo que no muchos saben es que sasuke Uchiha está con ellos

-¿Uchiha sasuke?-ese Uchiha si trata de lastimar a naruto lo matare, porque ahora mis decisiones serán definitivas y esta vez ya tengo el bando al que pertenezco con las personas que siempre me han apoyado y no por aquellos que han intentado matarme

-si ese mismo, dicen que luego de matar a su hermano, supo algo que cambio su propósito ahora se unió a akatsuki, para poder destruir konoha

-¿Por qué?

-eso la verdad nadie lo sabe-ósea que sasuke quiere vengar a ita-chan, pero destruir konoha es demasiado, ahí están naruto, ino, neji, y los demás no puedo dejar que eso pase

-¿eso es todo?

-si por el momento

-a no puedo creerlo..-corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían teníamos que regresar cuanto antes a konoha pero tendríamos que esperar a hinata ya que estaba en una misión teníamos una semana para evitar una cuarta Guerra ninja….

gracias a:

estrellita02

OrIhImExIcHiGo

Zembre98

cerezo21

Suki harlett

wuikaa

y ami bff ff dulce sangre azul :3

ojala y les guste este cap :)

espero sus reviews by sakurakiyoshi


	10. capitulo 10

_"Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante de un desafío y pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio"_

_Paulo Coelho_

-a no puedo creerlo..-corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían teníamos que regresar cuanto antes a konoha pero tendríamos que esperar a hinata ya que estaba en una misión teníamos una semana para evitar una cuarta Guerra ninja….

/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-mami cinco minutitos más- decía una peli rrosa que era zarandeada levemente por un joven azabache

-¡nada de cinco minutos señorita ya es tarde!-le recriminaba el Uchiha mayor mientras habría un gran ventanal

-Déjame descansar-le respondió enojada la kunoichi mientras se tapaba la cara

-nadie te manda a desvelarte leyendo viejos pergaminos-la regaño como una niña pequeña, pero al ver que esta se había vuelto a dormir una venita se asomó en su frente, sonrió con malicia, se acercó al baño de la Haruno tomo una cubeta, la lleno de agua y se la arrojo a la joven que despertó de golpe

-¡PERO QUE RA….!-la kunoichi se incorporó mirando a su agresor mientras este sonreía de oreja a oreja

-saku-chan ya es tarde el desayuno ya está listo-le dijo con suma inocencia

-a ok no demoro por cierto…..¡BAKA!-le dio un enorme coscorrón que lo dejo inconsciente-más te vale que mi colchón este seco!-se metió a bañar y a los quince minutos salió envuelta en una toalla rosa pastel. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que se marcharon a entrenar

-"¿_que estará pasando en la aldea?"-_se preguntó la Haruno mientras se cambiaba por un blusón sencillo gris, un short corto de mezclilla con un medallón en forma de cerezo y una tiara rosa pastel junto con unas sandalias rosas con un poco de tacón, estaba terminando de cepillar su ahora largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la cadera

-ita-baka _…._-comenzó a usar la palma recuperadora mientras el peli negro comenzaba a despertar

-¿Qué paso?

-tú me provocaste-le saco la lengua

-eres una salvaje, por cierto ya vamos a desayunar-comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cocina

-sí que te tardaste itachi

-no fue mi culpa saku-chan no quería levantarse-la señalo y esta frunció el ceño

-saku-chan casi te pierdes el desayuno, mira que Ayaka-sempai casi no te deja nada-le dijo una joven de chongitos

-esta vez tiene razón –se cohibió un poco la peli morada

-gomen! pero no dejo de pensar en…-se detuvo ya que solo algunos de los presentes sabían lo que pronto ocurriría en la aldea de la hoja

-no dejas de pensar en que sakura-chan-comento curiosa Ayaka recobrando su efusiva actitud

-etto…-la kunoichi era mala mintiendo y su nerviosismo la delato fácilmente

-kyaaa! Saku-chan se enamoró! que mona!-tomo sus cachetes estrujándolos levemente

-¿saku-chan es cierto?-intervino Hanako con estrellitas en los ojos

-no….esto es algo más allá…-la peli rosa estaba levemente sonrojada pero la Yamanaka interrumpió su discurso

-¿estás embarazada?-una venita surco la frente de la peli rosa junto con un sonrojo a un mayor

-no!-explico exaltada- déjenme terminar!-todos guardaron silencio-hace tres días yo venía de regreso del hospital en eso escuche a dos ninjas hablar de algo que llamo mi atención, comentaban que akatsuki-al pronunciar ese nombre las kunoichis se tensaron -ya tiene al siete colas y van por el siguiente, entonces uno dijo que sasuke Uchiha estaba con ellos y que su propósito era destruir konoha-nadie dijo nada, cada uno se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, solo kiyoshi, itachi y sakura sabían la razón de esa decisión por parte del Uchiha menor.

-por esa razón debemos regresar cuanto antes, tengo una información que le será útil a la aldea, que en cualquier momento puede ser atacada -la kunoichi estaba esperando que su mentora hablara

Sakura POV

- por esa razón debemos regresar cuanto antes, tengo una información que le será útil a la aldea, que en cualquier momento puede ser atacada -estaba muy nerviosa no sabía si tenía le valor de ver a mi antigua maestra y escuchar el sermón más largo de mi vida incluso un posible puño que me rompería mi linda carita, hasta un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al imaginarlo

-sakura es necesario que regresen-kiyoshi-sensei era comprensiva cuando la situación lo ameritaba –solo que para que vallan preparadas económicamente conseguí su última misión en Nekogakure-en lo que ha dinero se refiere pues estamos bien pero mejor que sobre a que falte, a si al menos podría comprarle algo a naruto y Tsunade-sama

-hai kiyoshi-sempai-comente al ver que todos los demás guardaban silencio

-sakura-chan ¿cuánto tiempo tenían para volver?- akari-san era a veces muy curiosa

-un año-dije en un susurro ese periodo de tiempo ya había pasado hace dos años y yo trataba de rezar mentalmente para que la Godaime no me regañara tanto

-¡UN AÑO! Frente la hokage nos matara!-gritaba preocupada ino-cerda, como si no lo supiera

-si pero no se preocupen con la información que conseguí al menos no nos matara-solté con un poco de felicidad- por ahora-susurre sin que nadie me escuchara

-¿Qué encontraste saku-chan?-me pregunto Hanako-san

-pues quien es el actual líder de akatsuki, los miembros que quedan y sus expedientes-comente con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-bien su misión esta en este pergamino-me entrego un pergamino, lo abrí bajo la atenta mirada de todos

-Escuadrón ambu número seis como hinata Hyuga fue a una misión su reemplazo será Itachi Uchiha, esta consiste en conseguir dos anillos de platino, con el grabado de una M que pertenecen a la familia Miramoto, estos son la llave a un santuario de su clan en el cual se encuentran antiguos pergaminos con jutsus prohibidos, se sabe que los tiene un grupo de ninjas con capas negras y nubes rojas-leí en voz alta a mi escuadrón todos nos sorprendimos-ellos asistirán a la fiesta de la fundación de Nekogakure en la cual ustedes irán de civiles y recuperaran los anillos, esa es su misión contamos con ustedes su paga por esta misión seria de..

Fin sakura POV

-200 000 yenes!-grito muy sorprendida

-para todos o para cada uno- pregunto ino

-¡ino-chan!-le recrimino tenten

-para cada uno-la Haruno quedo en shock pero se reincorporo rápidamente porque itachi se atraganto con su agua y como estaba más cerca le dio unas palmadas para que no se ahogara

-kyaaaa! Soy rica!- gritaba como niña pequeña dando saltitos la rubia

-demo… son akatsuki-dijo la peli castaña un poco asustada

-cierto con razón la paga es de esa escala- el azabache se tensó un poco

-concuerdo con tenten-chan si son akatsuki debe ser peligroso

-si pero nosotros podemos-dijo sakura confiada

-si tú lo dices, ¿quiénes son?

-un rubio…-el peli negro la interrumpió

-deidara

-un peli rojo…-fue por segunda vez interrumpida

-sasori-la oji jade le mando una mirada enojada

-así que el "escorpión de las arenas rojas" y "el arte explosivo"

-hmp-dijo sakura ya que ellos ya habían intentado matarla en una ocasión junto con su sensei despertando una parte oculta de su poder

-por cierto frente ¿a qué hora es el dichoso baile?

-a las ocho

-¡¿Nani?!

-tranquila son apenas las once de la mañana-Kiyoshi comía tranquilamente

-¡pero hay que comprar vestidos!...eso significa día de shopping!-grito emocionada la yamanaka mientras hacia el baile de la alegría, todos la observaban con una gotita en la nuca

-vale ino pues vamos ya!-el ánimo la peli rosa pero tenten se escabullía de ellas conocía lo suficiente a sus amigas y sabia como llegaban a ser cuando salían de compras–tenten-chan no huyas!-

-¿yo tratando de huir? NO como creen! -trato de excusarse mientras movía sus manos negando lo obvio

- tenten-chan! Ve con ellas-le apoyo su mentora con una gran sonrisa de dientes perfectos

-ok-se rindió

-Ita-kun tú también vas-Y dicho esto salieron ino y tenten seguidas de sakura que llevaba a rastras al Uchiha mayor. En el centro comercial había mucha gente ya que esa noche seria la gran fiesta en honor a la fundación de la aldea

-No creí que estaría lleno el centro comercial

-pues tenemos que encontrar los vestidos más bonitos ahora!-dijo efusivamente la rubia, comenzaron a buscar pero la gente se amontonaba demasiado en eso ino jala a tenten a una tienda pero la última no logro tomar la mano de sakura.

Sakura POV

Genial lo que me faltaba, ino-cerda y tenten-chan nos dejaron solos, en eso una chica choca conmigo porque me distraje un momento y ambas caímos al suelo

-lo siento estaba distr…-la peli negra me miro feo

-fíjate por donde caminas pelo de chicle!-me grito mientras se paraba hecha una furia

-mira zopilote con patas a mí no me llamas pelo de chicle ¿entendiste?-le dije mientras nos mirábamos desafiantes

-¿y si no que harás **pelo de chicle**?- ahora si esta zopilote con patas se está pasando, en eso voltea a mi lado y ve a ita-kun

-Hola guapo-eso sonó a ¿insinuación? - no deberías andar con esta pelo de chicle-una venita se asomó en mi frente y mi rostro se colerizo-tu y yo podríamos divertirnos-se acercó demasiado

-mm…-el muy baka lo estaba meditando!-no y deja de llamar pelo de chicle a mi novia-le dijo ita-kun mientras me abrazaba y me jalaba de ahí, jajaja su cara fue un poema

-bien "novio" vamos a buscar a las chicas –me reí de su sonrojo, y después de ese "agradable" suceso busque el chakra de mis amigas que estaban en una fila cada una con un vestido en mano

-chicas!-le grite acercándome

-frente esto es demasiado complicado!, pero conseguí este-me mostro un hermoso vestido azul turquesa con flores en un lado

-¿y el tuyo saku?-me pregunto tenten yo solo negué levemente

-aun no lo encuentro, a verlo-me mostro otro vestido este era rojo con detalles negros-iré a ver a la tienda de al lado, vamos ita-kun!-mis amigas asintieron mientras yo junto a ita-kun fuimos a una pequeña tienda que no había mucha gente es más estaba bacía

-¡pero le pagare!-escuche a una señora que le reclamaba a una anciana

-no señora ya le dije que este kimono es especial y usted no es la indicada-concluyo hablando con tranquilidad -hum!-la señora salió muy enojada de la tienda

-buenas tardes-le sonreí a la anciana que me contesto el gesto

-Hola parejita ¿que desean?

-¿parejita? Naa es solo un amigo, busco un vestido pero hay demasiada gente-en eso note que había un kimono atrás de la señora era muy bonito blanco con los bordes amarillos, unas tiras con mariposas doradas y repleto de flores de cerezo tenia detalles tan perfectos que me encanto-¿cuánto cuesta?-su mirada se dirigió al hermoso kimono que reposaba sobre un maniquí

-pruébatelo-me dijo mientras yo la miraba algo confundida pero se lo quito al maniquí y con delicadeza lo dejo en mis manos

-está bien, ita-kun espérame un momento-le dije con una gran sonrisa, y me metí a un pequeño probador, tal vez buscaba un vestido pero un kimono en mi guarda ropa me hacía falta

-¿necesitas ayuda pequeña?

-si por favor-la anciana se acerco al probador y me ayudo a acomodar el kimono ya solo faltaba amarrarlo, la señora lo amarro perfectamente y salimos, me quede viendo el espejo esa no era yo, podía jurar que incluso el vestido brillaba literalmente de un color plateado pero de seguro era mi imaginación , simplemente me veía..

-perfecta-completo la señora con una gran sonrisa-solo un detalle-tomo mi chongo que había formado con un palillo y soltó mi largo cabello rosa-ahora si

-te queda muy bonito saku-chan-me dijo el Uchiha sonriendo de medio lado, kuso no pude evitar un sonrojo

-etto..Grac-ias me cambiare-les dije mientras con sumo cuidado me quitaba el kimono Salí con él y lo deje en el mostrador-¿Cuánto por él?

-1500 yenes-ok 1500 yenes! Qué bien que tengo suficiente dinero las misiones que hacía con mis amigas y aparte las que hacia sola aunque para acabarla trabajaba en el hospital siendo la segunda al mando después de kiyoshi-sensei, me proveía de una buena economía y varios lujos

-bien lo compro-dije con un poco de curiosidad ya que si bien escuche a la anterior clienta no se lo vendió

-estaba bien pero antes debo decirte por qué no se lo vendí a nadie más-yo solo asentí levemente-este kimono perteneció a la princesa de la aldea de la primavera hace mas de cien años, ella era conocida por su ternura y amabilidad aunque también era fuerte y valiente, con un cabello tan lindo como el tuyo de ese peculiar tono rosa y unos orbes tan azules como el mismo cielo-que genial mi kimono tiene hasta historia y una princesa tenía mi color de cabello eso es interesante-pero murió en el bosque, cuenta la leyenda que un hada la encontró, al ver que su corazón era puro y generoso la llevo con su líder, este le concedió una nueva vida como hada de la primavera ya no pudo conservar su vestido lo dio a su mejor amiga que fue mi tátara abuela, se supone que irradia luz cuando alguien como la princesa lo usa, y ese detalle es muy cierto-ósea que soy tierna, amable pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y valiente

Fin Sakura POV

-oh, por eso no lo había vendido-le aseguro o la kunoichi mientras le entregaba el dinero con una sonrisa radiante

-exactamente-sonrió la anciana-no puedo aceptar ese dinero pequeña, es más toma el kimono es tuyo

-pero como cree se lo pagare

-consérvalo-dijo mientras se lo entregaba en una caja, que la peli rosa acepto algo dudosa

-entonces gracias!-ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda dejando sola a la anciana

-la juventud de hoy en día- comenzó a cerrar su pequeño local, pero vio un pergamino sobre el mostrador, lo tomo y de este salieron los 1500 yenes-entonces no me equivoque con ella-sonrió mientras guardaba cuidadosamente el dinero

Sakura corría mientras arrastraba literalmente al Uchiha evadiendo a la gente con facilidad, evitando que las arpías los siguieran, al final la Haruno les daría una lección, el viaje fue agitado pero pronto llegaron a una tienda llamada Emporio Armani que estaba repleta de hombres de todas edades, con dificultad lograron escabullirse

-toma este, y este no te olvides de estos-le decía la peli rosa mientras le pasaba trajes de sastre y smokings de diferentes diseños-pruébatelos-le ordeno mientras ella se sentaba cerca de los probadores

-Sakura-san ¿tiene novio?-le preguntaba la multitud de fans con flores, chocolates y peluches, porque en los tres años que estaban en Nekogakure se había hecho de un gran club de fans

-no-les contesto con una sonrisa sincera que les saco suspiros y miradas soñadoras

-sakura-san ¿quiere salir conmigo?-le decía un joven con unas rosas en la mano-no conmigo sakura-san-muchos le decían cosas como "sakura-san quiere ser mi novia","sakura-san la amo", "sakura-san casase conmigo", entre otras cosas mientras se peleaban unos a otros por hablar con la kunoichi

-"_en que momento entre a una tiendas para hombres"_-se lamentaba la Haruno, esos chicos comenzaban a atosigarla, en eso se abre la puerta del probador dejando salir a un pelinegro muy apuesto con un traje negro y una corbata azul marino

-ese está perfecto ita-kun-el azabache miraba a los fans con el sharinngan activado girando peligrosamente-chicos nos veremos para la próxima!-les dijo antes de que salieran heridos jalando al Uchiha en el proceso, salieron de la tienda con la ropa de ambos, la kunoichi busco en varias tiendas un vestido que le llamara la atención hasta que pararon en una tienda enorme con un hermoso vestido rosa straple con flores de cerezo en el busto y falda

-ese!-se adentraron y se lo Provo rápidamente dejando al más de uno embobado se le veía hermoso acentuando su pequeña cintura y su ardua entrenamiento lo compro antes de muchas al tener su vestido felizmente busco los chakras de sus compañeras las encontró en la heladería

-frente creí que ya te habíamos perdido!

-saku-chan ¿conseguiste el vestido perfecto?

-si-comento feliz-miren-abrió levemente la caja y lo mostro

-¡qué bonito frente!

-y tu itachi-san ¿conseguiste un traje?-el Uchiha mostro su traje que venía en gancho

-pues como estos son nuestros últimos días aquí hay que disfrutar!

-claro pero disfrutaremos después ya son las cuatro!-la castaña se exalto

-ok volvemos todavía hay mucho que hacer-suspiro cansada la Haruno siendo seguida por los demás

Llegaron a la mansión Tsume y cada uno se fue a su habitación a bañarse itachi se durmió abogando que él no se demoraría más de media hora en estar listo, al salir del baños las kunoichis optaron por ponerse ropa cómoda ino comenzó a buscar sus accesorios al igual que tenten mientras que sakura buscaba sus pergaminos comenzó a escribir un mensaje que decía:

_Godaime Hokage:_

_Sé que le pedí un permiso para salir de la aldea a entrenar junto con ino, tenten y hinata, nuestra estadía se prolongó por el entrenamiento que recibimos que gratamente ha dado los mejores resultados, como le informe en el mensaje pasado con nosotras se encuentra Itachi Uchiha ha probado lealtad a la aldea de Nekogakure y estoy segura de que a Konoha también, como sabe el Clan Uchiha no lo extermino Itachi solo si no que fue con ayuda de Uchiha Madara y el culpable es alguien cercano al consejo pero no sé con exactitud, en múltiples investigaciones logre reunir información confiable de akatsuki como sus integrantes y propósitos, le puedo adelantar que ya consiguieron al 7 colas van por Killer Bee y luego irán por naruto así que por favor lady Tsunade evite que lo atrapen, su propósito es atrapar a todos los Bijū despertando un poder ya extinto ,Uchiha sasuke está con ellos su propósito ahora es destruir konoha por el daño que le causaron a su clan y por la muerte de itachi por que le asegura de que lo asesino, le explicare levemente lo que le mencione en la carta anterior soy portadora del Niji no chackra (por cierto gracias por mi katana es perfecta ya que mi chackra se adapta) que me permite una cantidad ilimitada de chackra al mismo tiempo trabaja como si contuviera un Bijū dándome en la batalla el aspecto de un lobo con chackra de siete colores diferentes, puedo controlar todos los elementos gracias a ello, he perfeccionado mi control sobre esto y ahora lo controlo perfectamente le explicare los detalles cuando este en la aldea, volveremos cuanto antes de antemano gracias por permitirme entrenar fuera sempai, por cierto salúdeme a naruto, espero su respuesta._

_Sakura Haruno_

-Hoshi!-en eso apareció una paloma blanca como la nieve y entro por la ventana-entrega este mensaje a la hokage por favor-sakura coloco el pergamino en las patas de la paloma y esta emprendió vuelo alejándose de la peli rosa. Eran las cinco y media sakura se metió a bañar rápidamente a los quince minutos salió en ropa interior envuelta en una toalla, cepillo su cabello y se puso una bata lila.

-ino-cerda!, tenten-chan!-las llamo la peli rosa

-estamos en el cuarto de ino-chan!-le respondió tenten la Haruno se dirigió al cuarto de la Yamanaka, se encontró a la rubia que trataba de ponerse pasadores ya con el vestido puesto

-frente apúrate que ya nos estamos peinando!-le recrimino apurada mientras la castaña tenía una ardua pelea con el cierre ya que no lo alcanzaba pero era algo orgullosa para pedir ayuda

-ahorita vengo voy por mis cosas-salió apurada llego a su cuarto tomando la caja con su vestido y sus accesorios se dirigió otra vez al cuarto de la rubia, sakura se colocó el vestido cuidadosamente logrando ponérselo con facilidad y le sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo de ino

-sí que hacen milagros los vestidos ¿no?

-de por sí ya soy linda y con esto tendré que lidiar con muchos más fans-le respondió sakura sacándole la lengua juguetonamente

-si claro fren…-no pudo terminar su frase por que tenten se quejaba de su vestido

-kyaa! Es el colmo esta cosa no quiere cerrar!-le reclamo al vestido, sakura e ino se acercaron y le ayudaron a ajustarlo

-vez frente hasta la maestra de armas a veces necesita ayuda!-se burló la Yamanaka mientras sakura reí del sonrojo de su amiga la cual bufaba cosas incomprensibles contra sus amigas

-ahora ya que estamos vestidas solo nos falta el peinado y el maquillaje!-comento efusiva la peli rosa mientras se colocaba sus zapatillas, sus amigas la miraban con gotitas estilo anime.

Ino y sakura peinaron a tenten le plancharon el cabello y le hicieron una trenza de cascada esta se maquillo levemente, luego ino se peinó con ayuda de sakura mientras tenten se ponía sus accesorios, la rubia termino con un peinado sencillo una media cola con un adorno azul y parte de su cabello rizado, el peinado de sakura era también una media cola con un moño atrás hecho de cabello con algunos mechones rebeldes en su frente

-quedaste hermosa frente!

-gracias ino-cerda y ¿qué hora son?

-las siete y media ya hay que bajar-dijo la castaña

-ok espérenme abajo me faltan mis aretes!

-está bien no tardes!

La peli rosa entro a su cuarto, busco sus aretes se los coloco y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Itachi POV

Vi bajar a ino-san y tenten-san pero ni rastros de la peli rosa faltaban veinte minutos

-frente quedaste hermosa!-chillo emocionada ino-san entonces la vi sakura apareció bajando lentamente las escaleras con una de sus mejores sonrisas me quede estático, si definitivamente ese vestido era solo para ella, lucia hermosa con su cabello en media cola con un pequeño moño, con un maquillaje leve resaltando su belleza natural, era tan perfecta que por un momento repare en el plan que tenia

_-flash back-_

_Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegue a Nekogakure ese día observaba el entrenamiento de kiyoshi-san con sakura-chan, practicaban taijutsu ambas con gran concentración esquivaban y daban golpes a diestra y siniestra acabaron de entrenar al estar atardeciendo_

_-hay que almorzar vamos-ordeno la Ninja-medic_

_-sempai deje un encargo con Yoko-chan los alcanzo en la casa-nos avisó para después saltar de árbol en árbol alejándose de nosotros_

_-ve con ella-me ordeno la peli azul, asentí como respuesta y comencé a correr, no estaba muy lejos la observe levemente por un momento paro en seco al estar cerca de un lago, irónicamente en el que nos conocimos, sé que noto mi presencia rápidamente_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto fríamente_

_-te seguía-la peli rosa no aguanto su peso y callo de rodillas al suelo, me acerque rápidamente_

_-¿Qué sucede saku-chan?-levante su mentón un poco y vi lagrimas saliendo a cantaros por sus orbes jade_

_-el s-e fu-ee ita-kun y…n-o pu-de deterne-rlo-comenzo a sollozar mientras su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía por espasmos provocados por el llanto_

_-tranquila-le decía con voz aterciopelada tratando de consolarla, a la hora comenzó a tranquilizarse-saku-chan ¿puedo?-le pregunte mientras mostraba el sharinngan ella asintió levemente comencé a indagar en sus recuerdos hasta que uno llamo mi atención, estaba ella y mi ototo-baka de Genin ella lloraba desconsoladamente confesándole su amor, mientras sasuke solo le decía que era una __**molestia **__y luego se iba de la aldea dejando a la peli rosa inconsciente en una banca-ya veo_

_-ita-kun lo extr-año tanto!-sin saber exactamente que paso sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía en pedazos, ahora comprendía su dolor y desde hoy haría que ella no derramara ni una sola lagrima porque entendí que si ella lloraba mi corazón se encogía de tristeza_

_-tranquila lo volverás a ver…te lo prometo-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, bien a hora tenía como objetivo traer a mi ototo-Baka de nuevo a su lado ya que inconscientemente yo se lo quite, aunque una pequeña parte de mi a un tenía la esperanza de que ella me amara_

_-Fin flash back-_

Aun que me doliera ella era la única capaz de sacar a sasuke de la oscuridad en la que él se encontraba y si mi vida se iba en el intento al menos me iría feliz al saber que las dos personas más importantes para mi estaban felices.

Fin Itachi POV

Los cuatro salieron rumbo a la fiesta que sería en el centro de Nekogakure, llegaron a una enorme mansión blanca rodeada de un jardín de flores y árboles frutales al llegar las recibió un hombre con una lista

-pases-la peli rosa entrego los cuatro pases y entraron al enorme salón, todo estaba iluminado por luces de colores, una bola disco y coloridos adornos

-kyaa! Esta hermoso!

-concuerdo con ino-chan que lindo-las kunoichi estaban encantadas mirando todo a su alrededor

-ita-kun ellos te conocen al igual que a mí-le dijo la peli rosa mientras le daba un frasco con un líquido morado-tómalo te cambiara de apariencia por cinco horas-el azabache lo miro dudoso pero opto por tomarlo, al momento cambio de apariencia por un peli castaño con ojos color miel, pero sin sus típicas ojeras

-voy por bocadillos-el Uchiha se alejó a la mesa de bocadillos-la peli rosa tomo el líquido de otro frasco, su cabello se volvió rojo y sus ojos marrones

-frente no te reconoces

-lo se cerdita chicas iré por una copa-dijo la kunoichi de orbes jade

-creo que las costumbres se pegan-dijeron ambas recordando a Tsunade y su "pequeña" afición por el sake, mientras sakura se dirigía a la barra que prácticamente estaba vacía ya que todos preferían bailar en la pista con canciones un tanto pegajosas

-¿Qué desea señorita?-dijo el barman con una pequeña sonrisa

-un Martini de Cereza

Sakura POV

-un Martini de Cereza-no quería ingerir mucho alcohol para estar en mis cinco sentidos en la misión

-bien-se fue a preparar mi pedido, mientras alguien se sentaba al lado mío

-sake- lo vi de reojo, era una rubia no espera la veo bien y es un hombre? Deidara, sigue pareciendo una mujer, Eso sí es extraño-tu que me vez-me dijo mientras fruncía el seño

-no te estoy viendo-le dije mientras negaba con las manos en eso llego mi pedido-gracias-esta vez me dirigí al Barman, mientras tomaba un poco de mi Martini que por cierto estaba delicioso

-me estas ignorando!-se escandalizo el rubio mientras yo lo veía con una ceja en alto-mocosa-susurro mientras tomaba su sake

-afeminado-susurre lo suficiente alto para que me escuchara este se colerizo me iba a reclamar pero llego sasori vestido con un traje vino

-Deidara deja a la señorita-se me acerco levemente dándome su mano en forma de saludo, yo se la tendí y este la beso Me sonroje levemente

-pero esta zanahoria me dijo afeminado sasori-danna!-me señalo el rubio

-lo siento…

-sakumi-le dije con cierto nerviosismo

-entonces perdona su comportamiento sakumi-san-se disculpó por el rubio mientras este me veía fulminante jaja me aguante la risa

-no hay de que…-fingí no saber su nombre

-sasori-me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo me sonroje inevitablemente-sayumi-san ¿quiere dar un paseo afuera?-me dijo con caballerosidad a lo cual asentí al ver el su mano uno de los anillos, salimos por atrás

-una hermosa noche ¿no cree sakumi-san?

-si sasori-kun una hermosa noche-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Fin sakura POV

-si sasori-kun una hermosa noche-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, en eso jala a la peli roja de la mano y la acorrala contra la pared más cercana

-auch!-se quejó la kunoichi, el peli rojo acerco su cara a el cuello de la peli roja que se estremeció cuando el oji marrón respiro en este

-al-ej-ate!-le dijo la kunoichi en eso el peli rojo sonrió con sorna alejando su cara de la chica

-¿creíste que me engañabas sakura Haruno?-sonrió diabólicamente al momento que sacaba un kunai y amenazaba a la oji café que se tensó de golpe al sentir el kunai en su cuello junto con una pequeña hilera de sangre que automáticamente fue envuelta por un chakra verdoso desvaneciéndose sin dejar marca alguna, la Haruno sonrió con arrogancia, recurriendo a una distracción, se acercó peligrosamente al peli rojo, solo milímetros los separaban y sus labios se rosaban dejándolo impresionado, la Haruno aprovecho eso empujándolo con tal fuerza que callo de lleno al suelo, antes de que se levantara ella se posiciono sobre el con un kunai en mano cambiando las posiciones

- Akasuna No Sasori recuerdo que la ultimas vez que te vi casi mueres-le dijo fríamente al indiferente peli rojo que rápidamente la empujo quedando igual que al principio

-hum solo te llevare así que deja de lado tu deseo por mi Haruno-le dijo con arrogancia al ver la desfigurada cara de la joven que luego obtuvo un enorme sonrojo, todo fue tan rápido, la kunoichi se abrazó al shinobi y se deshizo del agarre mientras se alejaba el peli rojo cayó al suelo inconsciente, había usado el último recurso un poderoso somnífero que inyecto en su brazo al abrazarlo

-hombres-susurro la peli roja mientras se colocaba el anillo de los Miramoto, se dirigí de nuevo a la fiesta, al llegar noto que itachi caminaba cargando a una inconsciente rubia

-se emborracho-le informo el Uchiha mayor

-que novedad-comento la Haruno con ironía-¿Dónde está tenten-chan?-el peli castaño se encogió de hombros

-voy a estar afuera esperándolas

-ok yo iré a buscarla-la kunoichi comenzó a buscar a la maestra de armas hasta que la encontró cerca de la barra con un vodka

-tenten-chan-la llamo

-Hola saku-chan ¿Quién crees que consiguió un anillo?-comento feliz dando un último trago a su bebida

-que…- la kunoichi oji miel no pudo hablar porque la castaña no la dejo terminar

-mira te voy a contar yo estaba al lado….

_-flash back-_

_Luego de que el grupo de ninjas se dividiera solo quedaron la castaña y la rubia_

_-vamos a bailar tenten-chan!-la rubia jalo consigo a la maestra de armas, mientras comenzaban a bailar la pegajosa música, en eso la castaña ve salir dos matas peli rojas y en la barra diviso a una mata rubia_

_-ino-san vamos a la barra quiero un vodka_

_-está bien tenten-ambas comenzaron a evadir al mundo de gente hasta llegar a la barra con solo unas cuantas personas_

_-sake!-ordenaron dos rubios a la vez ambos voltearon a verse y se alarmaron- tú te pareces a mí!_

_-¿hermana?-comento la Yamanaka confundida_

_-soy hombre!-le grito colerizado_

_-si claro-se burló la kunoichi-bueno ya que eres "hombre" te reto a beber sake!_

_-te seguro rubia oxigenada que yo aguanto mucho más!-ambos comenzaron a beber por botella_

_-páre-nle ¿no?-hablo por primera vez la castaña ganándose miradas de odio por parte del par de rubios_

_-¡CALLATE!-la kunoichi se escondió de ambos rubios mientras hablaba con el Barman, de eso paso exactamente una hora, la castaña reconsidero cuidar a su rubia amiga y regreso con ellos, lo que encontró le saco una gotita en la nuca, ambos rubios estaban en el suelo hasta su máxima expresión de borrachos mientras reían de las tonterías que se les ocurrían._

_-y así deidara-chan hip la frentona casi mata hip a todas esas arpías hip-ambos estallaron a carcajadas con una botella de sake en la mano cada uno_

_-pues esa frentona hip haría perfecta pareja con sasori-danna hip-ambos se carcajearon de sus ocurrencias_

_-dei-chan hip voy al baño hip-comento la rubia mientras a tropiezos trataba de llegar al baño_

_-si ino-san te hip espero con más hip sake!-el rubio se empino a la botella más cercana tenten aprovecho ese momento para crear una distracción creo un clon de ella misma, el clon creo una pequeña explosión afuera de la mansión llamando la atención de todos los presentes que fueron a ver qué había ocurrido, la kunoichi aprovecho eso y noqueo al rubio cuando la gente regresaba coloco rápidamente al oji azul en un sofá cercano_

_Mientras ino apenas llegaba al tocador cuando choco con un peli castaño_

_-hey tu hip fíjate!_

_-ino estas ebria-comento el Uchiha que pasaba por ahí_

_-¿cómo hip me conoces?_

_-soy itachi-le dijo ya estresado, la rubia sonrió y callo desmayada por la falta de equilibrio_

_-ino está más que ebria-susurro mientras cargaba a la inconsciente rubia en su espalda_

_-Fin flash back-_

-que bien ya tenemos los dos anillos!

-¿los dos?

-si yo tengo el otro

-¿Qué arma usaste?

-la más poderosa de las kunoichis-dijo feliz recordando lo que siempre decía su amiga rubia

-una katana-la Haruno callo estilo anime por esa respuesta

-no de hecho la seducción-dijo con aire sexy-ah y un buen sedante-ahora la castaña cayó al suelo por las ocurrencias de su amiga

-itachi no espera en la salida!

-ok vamos-llegaron a la salida y se fueron de la fiesta dejando a sus enemigos inconscientes

Mientras tanto kisame llegaba a la parte norte de la aldea, llego a la mansión que ya se encontraba llena de gente ebria bailando, otros tantos en la barra, y unos de plano durmiendo en el suelo, en un sillón distinguió a deidara dormido

-ita-baka te castro si tocas mi arcilla-murmuraba entre sueños el rubio con un rastro de saliva y una botella de sake en la mano, el Hoshigaki lo cargo como un saco de papas y salió a la parte de atrás de la mansión encontrándose a un peli rojo dormido boca abajo en el pasto

-deidara eres un imbécil-murmuraba el oji marrón, kisame cargo a ambos renegados de una forma tan "delicada" notándose la ironía mientras se alejaba entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Con los ninjas de la hoja, llegaron a su casa y se dirigieron a dormir cada quien por su lado itachi llevo a la Yamanaka a su habitación, luego dirigiéndose a dormir en su cuarto ya que las maletas ya estaban hechas, sakura se sentó en su cama y comenzó a irradiar un chakra amarillo de su cuerpo logrando localizar los chakras de toda la aldea en un radio de cien metros, se concentró en un radio menor y noto que ya había llegado hinata.

-mañana partiremos-se acercó a su ventanal y lo abrió dejando entrar el agradable viento nocturno- espero que lleguemos a tiempo-susurro en su balcón esperando que sus palabra llegaran a konoha-cumpliré nuestra promesa Naru-kun-dijo mirando la hermosa luna llena que brillaba iluminando toda la aldea, logro conciliar el sueño con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había llegado el día en que las chicas junto con itachi se marcharian de la aldea que las acobijo por tres largos años, aquella que vio florecer a las más hermosas flores, el ambiente era tenso e incómodo cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-es hora de partir-susurro hinata con los ojos un poco húmedos mientras salía de la casa seguida de los demás, la Hyuga se enteró de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia gracias a kiyoshi y Akari, aunque una parte de ella se había quedado en la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

-sempai yo…-las palabras de la maestra de las armas quedaron en el aire ya que Ayaka ya la estaba abrazando mientras ambas sollozaban abrazadas la una a la otra

-Hanako-sempai la voy a extrañar!-la rubia corrió y abrazo a la peli naranja cayendo ambas al suelo por la falta de equilibrio

-¡yo también ino-chan!-le dijo correspondiendo al efusivo abrazo

-akari-sensei gracias!-la Hyuga no pudo contener las lágrimas que ahora caían sin miramientos por sus orbes, la peli negra se unió al llanto de su estudiante, el ambiente era simplemente melancólico entre madres e hijas, mientras que un poco separadas de todo ese ambiente se encontraban kiyoshi, sakura e itachi, la peli rosa sabía que a su sensei no le gustaban las muestras de cariño tan demostrativas, no espero que eso se rompiera ese día, la peli azul abrazo a una sorprendida oji jade que un poco después le correspondió el abrazo.

-cuídate sakura eres como mi hija y no soportaría perderte, prométeme que te cuidaras-le susurro con voz entrecortada pero a la vez maternal y cálida

-lo prometo sempai-le contesto con una gran sonrisa siendo presa de la nostalgia, se separaron secándose discretamente las lágrimas con su antebrazo

-Itachi cuida de sakura o si no te castro-le dijo con voz amenazante, el Uchiha sudo frio con la frente azul y asintió rápidamente

- y usted ya no se enoje que se arruga más!-le comento divertido al notar el aura de batalla que desprendía de la oji azul, sin verla ni temerla le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a unos metros dejando a todos con una gotita en la nuca

-cuídense y regresen cuando puedan!-les dijo akari con una gran sonrisa mientras movía la mano en son de despedida

-ino-chan sigue asi niña llegaras a ser como yo!-decía orgullosa la peli naranja

-tenten-chan que en ti viva la llama de la juventud!-los jóvenes se comenzaron a alejar de su antigua casa

-esperen un momento, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- la Yamanaka invoco a un tigre de un metro y medio de ojos azules

-¿Qué desea ino-san?-le hizo una reverencia-Hola tenten-san, hinata-san, itachi-sama y sakura-sama

-¿Por qué la frente sama eh?-el tigre la observo con una gotita en la nuca-bueno ya eso es otro tema, carga mis maletas-todos los demás cayeron estilo anime, mientras el pobre tigre cargaba en su espalda muchas maletas enormes

-Avancemos-continuaron corriendo ya que para su hogar faltaban dos días de viaje, se aventuraron solo con el único propósito de evitar una guerra innecesaria y el control del mundo shinobi a manos de un desquiciado asesino con el único objetivo de una cruel venganza.

¿que tal? se que demore pero gomen me acabo de adaptar a la prepa :)

gracias a:

Tenshi No Ai 098

Pamys-Chan

sweets love

Estrellita02

OrIhImExIcHiGo

Zembre98

Cerezo 21

Suki Harlett

wuikaa

y a dulcesangreazul: bff espero qe seas feliz con 1 te quiero amiga gracias por apoyarme en todo, sin ti esta historia no seguiria :) arigato:3

y gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic,comentan, etc

PD: siguiente cap **"las espinas de una flor"**

_-sakura déjame ver a itachi-su voz sonó fría pero la kunoichi no retrocedió ni un poco _

_-no Uchiha!_

_-hpm-comenzo un gran batalla _

_-sigues siendo una molestia-saco veneno en esa frase-una inútil_ _y débil kunoichi_

_-solo recuerda que Hasta las rosas más finas, también tienen sus espinas. -_

sakurakiyoshi fuera!


End file.
